


Forget me not

by Ash_SQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_SQ/pseuds/Ash_SQ
Summary: Regina is emmas basketball coach. They had been having a secret relationship for a year when they were in a car crash. Now Regina has amnesia and she doesn’t remember emma.. what will happen next? Will regina ever remember?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a SQ fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter so please be kind. I’m not a writer but wanted to give it a go.  
> I don’t own any characters but the storyline is mine.  
> If you aren’t a fan of the emma/Regina storyline then this isn’t for you.  
> Robin will appear but swan queen is end game. Rated mature for future chapters.  
> Also I don’t know a lot about basket ball and I have no beta, please excuse any mistakes.  
> The whole story is already written so updates should be frequent. Let me know if you would like me to continue.

The accident  
Hands held over the gear stick, a thumb stroking her hand. Flashing lights, a car in the wrong lane, “Gina look out” she heard a voice shout. Hands were separated, she swerved the car, she felt the car flip and then crash. Darkness, a voice, in the dark, she recognised the voice.., “Gina, Regina,  
are you ok? Gina....please be ok.” Darkness, she felt A motion of being dragged out the car, hair being stroked. A blurred outline sitting above her and then blue lights.  
“Regina, Regina, the voice got louder, can you hear me?” Beeping, Regina opened her eyes slightly, she was in pain, she started to panic. Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
“Regina you are ok. Look at me,” She looked up, “I’m a doctor and I’m going to help you ok?, Breath, can you do that for me. Follow me,” Regina nodded and breathed in line with the doctor. In and out. She started to calm down but winced in pain. “Where am I?” She croaked.  
“I am doctor whale, ...... you are ok, your in hospital, your family are here with you. You were in an accident.”  
“An accident? What?”  
“Can you tell me your name?”  
“erm.....” Regina thought about it and couldn’t bring the word forward.  
“That’s ok, your name is Regina”  
“Regina” she repeated.  
“Can you tell me the date?”  
“Erm...”  
“Can you tell me what you remember from the accident?”  
“Erm”..Regina’s eyes started to fill and she tried to recall anything..  
“That’s ok. It is early days, Are you alright for me to carry out a few tests” whale continued  
Regina nodded. 

(July) 

The doctor carried out a few tests. Prescribed something for the pain and said he would be back in a few hours for further observations. After the tests Reginas parents, Cora and Henry came over and relief flooded Reginas body. “Mom?” She croaked, her mother hugged her tight and stroked her head, “we were so worried about you Regina”. They fussed over her.  
“Robin is on his way back from his work trip he will be here soon...”  
“Robin?”  
“Your partner Robin” Cora said  
“Ahh ok” Regina said, it was still a bit hazy but she seemed to recognise the name.  
Robin got to the hospital a few hours later and rushed to Reginas bedside. “Oh darling I was so worried when I heard, what happened? Are you ok? What’s going on?” He rushed Regina with so many questions she didn’t get a chance to answer.  
He kissed her head and sat by her side while the doctor explained what had happened. Regina sat motions less feeling like something was off, missing even.  
She couldn’t put her finger on it. 

After a few days in hospital regina was diagnosed with amnesia. She was discharged and allowed to go home for monitored recovery. Regina sat in the wheelchair ready to go, she felt ridiculous but she still wasn’t steady on her feet and it was hospital policy. Cora packed up the rest of her her things and got ready to leave. Just as she was about to leave, Regina suddenly asked, “What about the passenger?”  
“What passenger?” Cora replied  
“There was someone with Me”.  
“No sweetie it was just you in the car”  
Regina was so confused... she could have sworn.. “are you sure mom?”  
“Quite certain it was just you”  
“Can we just ask doctor whale before we go please?”  
“Of course” Cora replied  
They caught doctor whale on their way out and Regina asked again about the passenger.  
“No regina your mother is correct, it was just you picked up at the scene”  
Regina frowned, “it’s just...I’m certain....”  
“don’t worry Regina, your memory’s will clear in time, give yourself a chance to rest. You’ve been through a lot. You need time to heal. Ontop of the Amnesia. You have bruised ribs and well most of your body. We will see you in a few weeks for a check up but in the meantime, rest ok. Try not to force it”.  
Cora rolled her to the hospital entrance where Robin was waiting by the car.  
He gathered Reginas things and took her home. 

After a few weeks of bed rest Regina started to become restless. The bruising has started to subside and as long as she was wrapped tight with bandages her ribs didn’t hurt so much. The start of term was coming up and as head coach to the girls basketball team at story brook university she wanted to make sure she was back to work.  
“I want to go back to work”, Regina announced One night at dinner.  
“What? No way, your still healing you need time to heal”. Robin exclaimed.  
“It’s been weeks Robin, I am ok to go back. Staying in the house is driving me crazy and I can’t miss the start of term we have nationals this year it’s important. Besides I’m almost healed. My long term memories are getting there and the team will help me I’m sure. Plus doctor whale said the routine may help the memories return at my last check up, It’s my choice...I’m going back”. Regina was firm.  
Robin sighed but he knew there was no point in arguing, once her mind was made up there was no changing it. “Ok it’s your choice”. Regina sat back with a smile on her face. 

“Listen Regina, I know it’s not perfect timing, and I was going to wait, but the accident happened and well the last few weeks it’s made me realise how much I love you and how much it would have killed me to lose you. I guess what I’m asking is...” he stood from the table and got down on one knee and took a Ring box out of his pocket, “will you marry me Regina?”  
Regina sat back in shock, “what?” She said.  
“Will you marry me?”  
She was so confused.  
“Look I know it’s not good timing but maybe it’s a good way to start moving forward, what do you say?”  
Regina was numb, there was something Off but, before she could think anymore the words “yeah ok”, came from her mouth. 

“Yes?” Robin stood up smiling and put the ring on her finger! “I’ll go get the champagne so we can celebrate properly”. 

Regina sat while Robin ran to the kitchen. Just staring at the ring on her finger, surely this is the next step, she reasoned with herself, it will make more sense when my memories are back, yes definitely, we must have been solid before the crash. So why does it feel so....so strange she questioned. 

September 

Emma left her flat took a deep breath and waited for her team mate and best friend Ruby, they both lived just off campus ruby just lived a few flats down and they always walked onto campus together. Ruby walked round the corner a few minutes later with 2 takeaway cups in tow. “Hey Em” ruby smiled, “this is for you” Handing her a hot chocolate with cinnamon to emma, just how she liked it. “Ahhhh awesome, thanks rubes”. Emma took a sip and smiled as the hot liquid went down her throat calming the anxiety in her chest. She was interrupted in this serene moment.  
“come on Let’s go, we don’t want to be late”. “So How was your summer?” Ruby asked.  
“Yeah not bad” emma replied, “Quiet really. What about yours?”  
“Are you sure? You look a bit peaky?” Ruby asked.  
Emma swallowed and lied “Ah yeah not feeling so great must be a bug or something, but can’t miss practice. How was your holiday anyway?”  
This was clearly the right thing to say because ruby took off talking about her holiday, the sun, sea, sand, cocktails, the boys. They were almost at Storybrooke university, when ruby said “I heard coach is finally back today too. Isn’t that great”. 

Emma froze, she tried to recover quickly, “yeah it’s great news” But ruby noticed,  
She stopped, “What’s up with you? And What happened to your arm?”  
“Nothing rubes”. emma quickly rolled down the sleeves of her jacket, “honestly just nervous for the first day I think?” Ruby looked at emma skeptically, she wasn’t buying it but didn’t push, she knew she would talk when she was ready. She decided to change the subject.  
“I can’t believe we’re in our final year” ruby exclaimed!  
“Me either” emma said with a little less enthusiasm. “What I can’t believe is those red streaks in your hair” she laughed.  
Ruby chuckled. “You like? My grandmother almost had a heart attack, final year though em, nothing like a bit of experimentation”. Emma smiled. “It looks great”.  
“Thank-you”.  
They finally reached the campus And headed for the main hall.  
“I can’t believe they make us go to these lame first day presentations” ruby said.  
“I know but it’s a tradition” emma replied.  
They Got to the theatre and grabbed the last seats at the back. Dean gold came out and addressed the class.  
“Welcome freshman!”  
The auditorium exploded in cheers, clapping and whoops! “And Welcome back everyone else!” He waited until the cheering finally died down.  
“There are Just a few things I wanted to go through before you can go about your first day dearies. There have been renovations to the cafeteria so you now need to enter through the south entrance. Freshman your orientation will start straight after this, your guides are just at the front here so if you wait behind after we finish we can get you paired up. And Last but certainly not least. I want everyone to give a warm welcome back to the only and only coach Mills”. He stood back clapping as Regina stood.  
The crowd erupted, people were on their feet clapping and whistling.  
Regina took the stage smiling, Emma’s heart was in her mouth. There she was. 3 months without seeing her had felt like forever. She looked to be hobbling slightly and Emma’s heart broke. 

Regina was beaming as she calmed the crowd and finally was able to address the auditorium. “Thank-you for such a warm welcome! I should be injured more often...”the students laughed. “I’m just kidding”regina said. “Seriously though Thank-you for such a warm welcome”. Regina paused and reached towards her throat as if looking for something, when she didn’t find it she dropped her hand and continued. “I’m so glad to be back for the start of the year”. “There was no way I was missing the national championships this year!” The crowd cheered again! “You may have heard I was in an accident a few months back and although I’m having some trouble with my memory my basketball skills are still on point. That being said I would be grateful of any support you can give me Until I’m fully healed. Anyway I’m rambling. It’s Great to be back... Im sick of Netflix” the crowd laughed, “and I know the team are out there somewhere, don’t think I’m going easier on you this year”. The crowd was eating up every word she said. “Ok that’s enough from me. Who are we?”  
“SBU!!!!” The crowd yelled.  
“I can’t hear you,” Regina rhymed “I said who are we?”  
“SBU!!!” The crowd shouted even louder!  
“Wooooo, alright!” Regina shouted! “That’s better”.  
More Cheering came from the students.  
“Go tigers!!!” Regina shouted.  
Dean gold came back to the stage, “have a good year!!! Make SBU proud!”

Emma left the hall and let out a Breath she didn’t know she was holding. Ruby had to go to class at the other side of the hall. “See you at practice Emma” emma waved and chatted to a few of her team mates before making her way to her first class.  
Business with Mr Armstrong. Emma intended to be a pro basketball player but she needed something to fall back on and she had a natural business head.  
The first lesson flew over and before she knew it she was off to her next class. Law. She wasn’t a fan of the class but it was a necessary evil. She hurried through the corridor looking to find the right room when all of a sudden she walked straight into someone... there was a clatter as bags and books hit the floor. They both bent down to pick up their belongings,  
“I’m so sorry” they both said at the same time. Emma froze, she knew that voice, that perfume, she would recognise it anywhere. It was intoxicating. They both paused. Regina and emma continued to pick up their things and stood up. Regina was wincing in pain as she stood. “I’m so sorry Regina are you ok” emma reached out to comfort Regina before thinking better of it and pulling away. She straightened.  
“That’s ok ....” Regina paused..”I’m so sorry, .....you feel so familiar I just can’t place your name, do I know you?”  
Emma’s heart sank again, this is what she had been afriad of, “we...yeah, I’m emma, I’m on your basket ball team coach. I’m the Captain actually”  
“Ah I’m so sorry emma, I hate this whole memory thing”. Regina reached to her throat again, Emma’s eyes followed Reginas hand when she noticed something shining on her left hand. Emma’s eyes bulged  
“Your engaged??” It came out more like an accusation.  
Regina looked confused before replying to emma, “yeah Robin said he didn’t want to wait any longer after the accident you know”. She dropped her hand feeling self conscious all of a sudden.  
“I er, congratulations” emma managed to choke out.  
They both paused before Regina finally passed emma her last book.  
“Anyway I’d better get to class, it’s Good to see you back regina... I mean coach, I’ll see you at practice”. Emma’s eyes welled up as she walked away. She got round the corner and leaned against the wall, choking back her tears, she closed her eyes, your ok emma breath she said to herself. 

Regina started to walk away, but she turned and looked back as emma rushed round the corner.  
Emma ...Regina said to herself, emma.  
She fiddled with the ring on her finger. Shook her head and walked to her office. 

A few practices has gone by mainly fitness and drills to get up to speed after the break. The freshman try outs had proven successful, and Regina had added another 3 players to the team to replace last years leavers.  
The first few weeks had been a blur for her, she was still really struggling with names and faces. 

She had noticed the captain was avoiding her. Emma, she remembered. No eye contact and she seemed to be missing easy baskets. She checked emmas file. It was a basic file but there were some hand written notes, right at the top in bold emma never misses. Next year try some set pieces for nationals. Works best on the right side. Pairs well with ruby. 

It didn’t make sense. What was going on? She had noticed quite a large bandage on Emma’s arm but whenever regina mentioned it she just shrugged it off and said it was fine. 

She decided that at the next practice she was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with emma. For the team. she told herself. She couldn’t have her captain slacking, not on such an important year. 

Friday brought the next practice, “emma can you take the warm up for me?” Regina asked. She was feeling a bit sore and didnt want to chance harming her recovery.  
“Sure thing coach” emma shouted, not looking up. She got straight to the warm up. Stretches and sprints. Once the warm up was complete Regina took over.  
“thanks emma, ok guys partner up we’re going to practice passes. Seniors please make sure your paired with some of the newer players”.

Regina noticed one of the new recruits run straight for emma. Lily. She rolled her eyes, of course she was all over the captain. She’s noticed this particular student making eyes at emma for the last few practices.  
The rest of the session went great. They were really gel-ing well together as a team. 

Regina blew the Whistle signaling the end of practice. “Ok guys, make sure you warm down and hit the showers. Great practice today, i’ll See you at the same time tomorrow”, and with that Everyone left. 

Regina went back to her office to lock up. 10 minutes later she was on her way out when she a heard noise from the gym.  
She peaked round the corner and saw emma practicing 3pointers. She stood and watched for a few minutes. Most went in but Regina noticed a slight drop on her left side which was hindering some of the shots. The same side as the bandage. Regina was about to walk away and leave her to it but she found she couldn’t bring herself to go. 

Regina entered the gym, dropped her bag and cleared her throat. Emma froze mid shot and turned slowly. 

“Hey... “she said. Still not making full eye contact.  
“Hey yourself.” Regina replied. “You ok?”  
“Yeah just practicing a few shots coach, you know nationals coming up, I need to impress if I want to be scouted for the pros!” Emma turned to complete the shot. The ball bounced on the hoop and went in.  
“Nicely done” regina said. Emma ran to catch the ball to get back into shooting position. 

“You know your sloping on your left side when you are shooting” Regina explained.  
“I am?” Emma questioned turning to look at Regina, ball still in hand.  
“Yeah, just ever so slightly, may I?“ Regina asked Walking toward her.  
Emma nodded.  
“Turn back round Dear” regina instructed. Emma complied.  
“Get into your usual shooting position”.  
Emma stood, ready to shoot.  
Regina put her hands under emmas left elbow emma jumped at the touch, “Sorry” Regina said removing her hands, “i just want to correct the arm, is that ok? I should have asked?” Emma swallowed and stuttered, “y..y..yeah that’s ok”.  
Regina moved closer once more and put her hands back to emmas arm and lifted it into the correct place. Her other hand fell to emmas side holding her in place. Emma could feel reginas breath on the back of her neck, her perfume was intoxicating, her heart was racing, her head was spinning. They stood for what felt like forever before regina whispered “ok try now”.  
Emma took the shot and it went straight in. “Swish” Regina said smiling. The room was silent other than the ball bouncing, the air felt thick, emma turned slightly and smiled. Before going for the ball.  
“Thanks for the help” emma said as she dribbled the ball over.  
“No problem, i mean it’s easy to make the shot when there’s no defenders around” Regina teased, breaking the tension.  
“Ohh is that right?” Emma chuckled.  
“Yes, You could never get the ball past me” she stated confidently.  
“ i find that hard to believe”  
“Ooh is that a challenge em?”  
Emma paused, “em?”  
“Sorry” Regina said, “do you not like em? I don’t even know where that came from”.  
“No, yeah, I mean that’s fine. Em is ok.  
Anyway, you know you could never get that ball past me, don’t use your amnesia to cover the truth”. 

Regina pulled a mock shocked face and laughed, like a real laugh, She realised hadn’t laughed like this for a while. And now It felt so easy. Regina was deep in thought when it was broken by emma..  
“Come on then? You feel up to a little one on one Mills?” Emma smirked, and looked up. “I dare you”.  
Regina laughed again. “Challenge accepted”. She took off her jacket threw it to the side of the hall dramatically and did a few quick stretches. Emma stood in awe. After a few minutes she couldn’t take watching Regina stretch anymore.  
“is this an attempt to get out of actually playing Regina?” Emma said as she threw the ball over, Regina laughed again it was so deep and rich.  
“Ooo fighting talk miss swan, lets go”. She threw the ball back at emma.  
“You start, Age before beauty” emma retorted throwing the ball back...  
“ooo it’s like that is it? Ok. I was going to go easy on you but now, game on”. 

Regina started she dodged emmas defence and took the shot. The ball went straight in the basket. “Yeahhh” she shouted. “Sorry what were you saying em” 

Emma felt warm at the use of her nickname, recovering quickly she shouted, “Just warming up, My shot.” Regina passed the ball to emma and got in position. Emma faked left, went right and got her next basket. “One each Mills!”  
Emma was glowing, Regina noticed. “Your shot” emma said as she passed the ball.  
“Try to keep up grandma”.  
“Heyyy, save the sass for the games... anyway I can’t be that much older than you can I?”  
“Nah not really, now shoot!”  
Regina fakes right but emma was on her. She switched to fake left this time but emma went left too, Regina spun right then left once more losing emma and ran to take the shot but then emma was there, Regina jumped to take the shot but lost her footing and ran straight into emma. Emma stumbled backwards, the ball went flying. Regina reached out automatically to grab emma but fell with her instead. Emma hit the floor with Regina falling on top of her. Emma opened her eyes to find Regina looking straight into them. Inches apart, They were both breathing fast neither moving. Reginas hands were on emmas arms and She could feel reginas breath on her lips, her eyes dropped to Reginas lips. 

“Emma.....” Regina said. “yeah” emma whispered in answer. Regina swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, when something caught her eye....”you’re. bleeding?”  
“What?” emma said, Suddenly snapping out of her trance...  
“Your arm, it’s bleeding”. Regina immediately sat up.  
“I’m fine” emma started.  
“Your not fine, please just Let me change your bandage, Please emma”.  
“Erm yeah ok then”. Emma wasn’t in a position to argue, she couldn’t think at all infact. Her body was buzzing with the proximity.  
Regina jogged to her bag to get the first aid kit while emma took a Moment to take a breath and steady herself, wooah. She was flushed. Regina jogged back over with the medical kit.  
Emma couldn’t help but stare, regina was in tiny black shorts which highlighted her muscular legs and an SBU vest top which complimented her strong arms and toned stomach. Emmas heart was banging out of her chest. She hoped regina didn’t notice. Regina returned and sat in front of emma she peeled the wet bandage carefully from emmas arm. emma noticed the look of concern all over Reginas face. Regina got to work cleaning the cut.  
Emma winced.  
“Sorry, this will sting”.  
Regina continued to clean the wound  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Nah it’s ok”  
“You don’t have to be brave you know emma, this is a pretty nasty cut. How did you do it?”  
“Ah you know messing round. I’ll get it checked out. Thankyou for cleaning it for me”. Regina replaced the bandage with a fresh one and smoothed it down with her hands, but rather than removing her hands she let them linger. Emma closed her eyes at the touch. Her whole body was on fire.  
“So is this WHat has been bothering you” regina asked tentatively?  
“What?”  
“You’ve been off in practice recently. Is everything ok?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine you know just final year stuff. My head is in the game though”.  
Regina was still holding emmas arm in both hands, her thumbs lightly stroking the bandage.  
Emma could barely breath. 

Regina looked down for a minute before looking directly into emmas eyes, “I’m not asking for the game” She admitted  
“I care about my players and I want to check you are ok. Is it Guy trouble?”  
“Gay.” Emma simply said with a soft smile.  
“Girl trouble then?” Regina said without skipping a beat.  
Emma sighed, “Yeah kinda” she answered honestly.  
“Is it the new girl from the team?”  
“What?”  
“You know Lily?”  
“”no? Why would you say that?”  
She seems interested that’s all”Regina said nonchalantly, head down while packing away the kit. Emma smirked  
“Aw no I don’t see her like that. She’s .... she’s not my type”  
“So if it’s not lily? Then what’s up?”  
“Honestly regina it’s nothing.....but thanks for checking in. Anyway, how’s is it being back after the accident?” Emma asked dodging the question, desperately trying to change the conversation. 

Regina stopped packing away and looked at emma. “Yeah it’s ok”.  
Emma raised her eyebrow in question. Not buying the answer.  
Regina sighed...before answering, “well people kind of avoid me to be honest, her eyes welled up, and no one has actually asked me anything real since I got back so Thankyou. Truthfully I’m still just struggling with names and faces. I expected it to be coming back quicker than this but I’m just mentally drained, and frustrated!”.  
Emma deflated, here she was thinking about herself and hadn’t even seen regina struggling.  
“I’m sorry your struggling miss Mills, listen I’ll help you as much as I can. I’m sorry I’ve been off but from now I’m back I promise”.  
“Thanks miss swan”  
“Please call me emma”.  
“Thankyou emma”.  
“Anytime, anyway I’d better be getting back, thanks for cleaning up my arm”  
“No problem, take care emma”.  
“You too regina”.  
Emma walked away determined to find a way to help. 

The next day regina found an envelope on her desk With her name is cursive writing. She traced the writing with her finger before opening the envelope. 

She opened it to find a page named “cheat sheet”. Regina smiled. on it was Every players name, number, position, and picture. There was a post it note stuck to the page. 

Thought this might help. - E

Emma. She held the envelope to her chest and closed her eyes smiling. She couldn’t believe she would go so far out of her way to help her! She also couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of doing this her self. She got straight to work trying to memorise names and faces for this afternoons practice.  
The afternoon came and although she had only managed to remember a few names she felt better prepared, she took the sheet with her for use during practice it came in handy and the team responded much better. 

That afternoons practice went great. The new recruits were really complimenting the team. Emma was taking her captain role seriously and was leading the team fantastically, and The cheat sheet made her life so much easier directing the team.  
There was a friendly game coming up in the next few days before nationals started and Regina was confident that they would be ready if they continued the way they were going.  
The end of practice came. Regina blew the final whistle, and the team ran over, “great practice today, you’re all working really well together, if we keep going like this we will walk the friendly! hit the showers”. The team started to walk away.  
“Miss swan could you stay back please” regina shouted.  
Emma turned and jogged back. 

“Yeah coach?” She said.  
“I just wanted to say Thankyou for the cheat sheet it was exactly what I needed”. Emma blushed. “Yeah no problem I just thought it might help”.  
“It really meant a lot that you went to all that effort” Regina said.  
Emma brushed it off in true emma style, “it’s no problem really, I just wanted to help you”.  
Regina put her hand on emmas arm. Emma looked up finally giving her eye contact. Regina paused for a minute before searching emmas eyes, before saying, “No emma I mean it, you have no idea what this Means to me”. Emmas eyes softened for a minute, “you’re welcome Regina. I’ll see you next practice?”  
“Yeah see you then” regina replied and removed her hand, With one final smile, emma turned and broke out into a jog, Regina Smiled as she watched emma jog away. As emma got to the door of the changing rooms, she stopped and took a deep breath before joining the rest of her team, Rubbing her arm where Regina had just touched her. It was guna be a tough year she thought. 

Regina got home after practice that night, she was relaxing with a glass of apple cider in front of the tv when she reached to her throat absentmindedly again, When there was nothing there she frowned. She sat for a moment......My necklace!! that’s it! That’s what I’m looking for. Regina ran upstairs and looked in her jewellery boxes. The bathroom, the spare room, she came back down and stood on the middle of the dining room hands on hips with a furrow in her brow. 

Robin who was busy packing a bag to go away on his next trip looked up, “What’s up babe?”.  
“Have you seen my necklace?”  
“What necklace?” Robin replied still packing.  
“The one my grandmother gave me?”  
Erm...  
Regina rolled her eyes, “it’s a Silver locket?” robin looked blankly again.  
Regina sighed, “There was a Small engraving of an apple on the front? I’ve been reaching for something for weeks now and I’ve remembered that’s what it is”.  
“No sorry no idea, but that’s good that you remembered”. Robin gave a thumbs up before continuing to pack. 

Regina sat down totally deflated, and turned back to the tv. “Yeah, great, but where is it?”

Robin was travelling for work again and would be away for a few days, he finished packing and kissed Reginas head. “Are you sure your going to be ok while I’m away?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine, go.”  
Robin left.  
Regina had one last glass of cider and went to bed. She dreamt of the crash again that night, just a blur of lights, motion of moving and a name, her name being said over and over. A brush of a hand on her cheek. She woke up sweating, Breathing heavily. She was glad Robin wasn’t there she didn’t want any questions, she just needed time to calm down and go back to sleep. She lay back down, took a few deep breaths before falling back to sleep. 

......

The friendly game came round quickly, it was away, 2 hour bus journey, but the SBU team werent phased and were dominating the opposition. As they played Regina made some notes of things that could be improved on in training but overall she was really happy with the teams performance, She tried to make sure she was watching each player equally but she kept drifting back to the captain. She watched as she ran, the way her muscular body moved to catch the ball. The sweat dripping down her.....She shook away the thought, telling herself she needed to make sure her leader was on top form. Captains can make or break a team she justified before tearing her eyes away from emma.  
The game ended 44-11 and although it was a friendly the girls cheered as the final buzzer sounded. They shook hands in a sporting manner before running back to the changing rooms to celebrate.  
The team continued the celebration on the bus all the way back to SBU. Drinks were passed round, songs were sang, selfies were taken.  
Regina watched and just took it all in. After a while she noticed after that emma had moved away to sit at the front of the bus. Regina got up and wandered over taking the empty seat next to hers, she felt emma stiffen next to her for a second but didn’t mention it. Emma took out her earphones.  
“Not feel like celebrating?” Regina asked.  
“Yeah I did...I was, but just felt like taking a bit of a break”.  
“Lily bothering you?” Regina pressed.  
emma laughed, “you noticed?”  
“I mean it’s hard not to she’s stuck to your side like glue” Regina joked. “I’m surprised she didn’t follow you down here.”  
“Yeah I just ...I don’t want to lead her on she a nice girl just .. like I say she’s not my type”.  
“Mind if I keep you company instead?”Regina asked? Nudging emma playfully with her shoulder.  
“Yeah.. I mean no I don’t mind” emma said.  
“So what exactly is your type dear?” Regina teased.  
Emma laughed, “no, no way, were not getting into this. Let’s talk about something else...”  
They chatted and laughed all the way back to campus. 

The weeks passed and the practices got longer, harder and more frequent. The national games had started and the team were doing well so far, they had won their first three games and drawn the fourth, putting them in good standing for the title. The wins kept coming, win after win, the team was unstoppable. 

Regina noticed at one of the games that emma was struggling on her hook shot which would be vital for the rest of the season. She caught her after and asked if she wanted an extra practice. This wasn’t unusual, Regina and emma had often stayed back after practice to run extra drills. Emma agreed and met Regina on Saturday morning. After about an hour of 1 on 1 drills, shooting, lay ups, hook shots, jump shots, 3 pointers both Regina and emma were sweating. Regina was pushing emma particularly hard and emma wondered if it the reason was down to something other than the games. 

“Ok emma” Regina panted, “last shot and we can call it a day. 3,2,1. Go...” emma took off sprinting, Regina threw the ball emma jumped to catch it and tripped, she hit the floor with an almighty thud on her left side.  
“Emma!!” Regina shouted and ran over to where emma was lying. holding her side, Face contorted in pain.  
Regina dropped to her knees, “emma are you ok?” Regina said worriedly scanning her body for injuries.  
“Yeah I’m Fine,” she managed to get out, sitting up still holding her side. “I Just hit the floor at the wrong angle. I just need a minute”.  
“Let me see”. Regina said. She started to lift emmas top to check for bruising. At this emma pulled away with a deer in headlights expression, pulling her top down? Trying to shake it off.  
“Honestly I’m good” emma lied.  
“Emma”, Regina warned. “Please let me see”.  
Emma relented and allowed Regina to lift her tank top.  
Regina lightly stroked her side scanning the area for an injury, emma shivered, Regina noticed some bruising start to appear. “You are going to be sore for a while dear, we should get some ice on .....”she stopped talking when she noticed a small tattoo on emmas ribs. It was A small symbol...a basket ball outline distorted into the shape of a heart. Just plain black, simple, yet stunning. Regina traced the symbol with her finger.  
Emma swallowed...holding her breath.  
Regina frowned looking at the tattoo.  
“I feel like I recognise this, where’s it from?”  
“Ahhh I’m not sure just a drunken thing. It’s pretty though isn’t it?” Emma rushed.  
“Yeah, yeah it is” Regina replied pensively.  
“Anyway ....” emma said as she pulled down her shirt. “I’d better get some ice on this. Mind if we call it a night?” Emma stood, leaving Regina on her knees. Regina finally shook her head and retrieved an ice pack from the first aid bag. “Here....Handing over the pack. keep it iced and see the nurse tomorrow?”  
“Will do coach. Thanks for today”.  
“No problem. See you soon miss swan”.  
Emma took the ice pack and headed to the changing rooms, but instead of getting changed she sat watching the ice melt and thought about what had just happened.....

Regina thought about the symbol all day. It was driving her crazy. Where have I seen that before? 

That night when She got home she even found herself doodling out the tattoo she had seen. It was really bugging her.  
A few hours later Robin came home, he dropped his bag and jacket. “Hey babe, just off for a shower”. 

“Robin before you do, do you Recognise this symbol?” Regina held up her doodles. 

He laughed, “Er Yeah, it’s tattooed on your back”. 

Regina just stared back... “what?”

Robin laughed again, “You came home with it one day about a year ago. I Thought you were going through a midlife crisis. We joked at the time. It was So random, so unlike you”.  
Regina laughed along and waited until Robin left the room to shower before running upstairs to look at her back in the mirror. She tore off her tshirt and turned round and there it was. On the base of her back the same symbol.  
Surely this is not a coincidence She thought. What the hell does this mean? 

The next day Regina cornered emma.  
“I have the same tattoo you do”.  
“You... you do?” Emma replied trying to act surprised and failing miserably.  
“Yes dear, I do” Regina said looking straight at emma. ..Folding her arms..  
“But you knew that already didn’t you? Any idea why that would be miss swan”Regina narrowed her eyes.  
Emma tried to laugh it off uncomfortably, she swallowed.  
“errr You got drunk and went to the same cheap tattoo shop I did?”  
“Emma...” Regina said in a stern voice. “Is this why you were weird when I asked to check your side? We’re you hiding this from me?” 

“Look Reg.. coach I’ve really got to get to my next class can we talk later?” She didnt give Regina chance to answer before she was practically running away.  
Emma got to class and put her head in her hands....What do I say to her? She thought, How do I explain this? 

Emma learned nothing in class, her mind was elsewhere. She knew Regina wasn’t going to drop it and needed to give her something. As soon as the bell went, she grabbed her bag and headed to the on campus coffee shop. She picked up a coffee for Regina and a hot chocolate for herself. She forced herself to Reginas office before she could change her mind.  
She stood at the door, here we go...she knocked.  
“Come in” Regina called.  
“Hey coach” emma said nervously.  
“Emma” Regina breathed. She stood and walked towards emma.  
“Listen, I’m sorry I ran earlier. I just....” Regina put her hand on emma arm, “what is it? You can tell me”.  
“Regina, do you trust me?” Emma said plainly.  
Regina paused for a minute to think before replying, “Strangely yes I do, she had surprised herself”.  
“Then please trust me when I say I will tell you but now is not the right time? Please leave it for now?”.  
Regina took a breath and finally agreed. She couldn’t force it out of her but she was comforted by the fact that emma was clearly keeping it to herself for a reason and she had to trust that that was best for now.  
“Ok fine, but I wont forget this emma” she replied sternly before smirking. She couldn’t keep up the charade of being mad. 

“Oh believe me I know you won’t but Thankyou for trusting me. Now I’ve got 2 drinks going cold, shall we talk tactics?” 

December

Regina and emma had grown closer over the last few months and become each others confidant. Small things had come back to Regina, routine things mainly. .....but it was a good sign.  
The team were absolutely dominating the tournament so far. Regina was so pleased that their hard work was paying off. 

December 17th  
Practice had been going on for the last hour it was the penultimate practice before the end of term for the Christmas break.  
The drills finished, and regina shouted the team over for a training debrief.  
“Ok great work again today guys, you are all absolutely smashing it. Keep up your training over the Christmas break where you can. Next term is the big ones! We need to crush the opposition and we can’t let the fitness drop at such a crucial time! Last practice tomorrow, and Remember The sports teams Christmas Party is tonight at the SU. 7pm start. That’s it, Hit the showers!” The team looked excited and Regina had already interrupted several conversations of who was wearing what and what time pre drinks should start. 

Regina was bagging up the equipment, and emma stayed behind to help pack up.  
“See you tonight?” Regina questioned once everything was packed away.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Emma replied. “We need a good blow out. Will you be there?” Emma questioned.  
“Yeah attendance is mandatory for the coaches so I guess I will see you there then.”  
“I guess you will” emma replied as she threw the equipment bags over her shoulder and walked to the storage area. 

By 8pm the bar was packed out with the schools sports teams. Emma had arrived about 7:30 with the rest of the team in tow. After a total wardrobe panic, which was so unlike her. She had settled in the end for her leather look skin tight trousers, grey leopard heeled boots, black sheer vest top, paired with a suade biker jacket and topped with silver chains. She decided to wear her blonde Hair up in a half bun held in with a pin with the rest hanging straight round her shoulders. 

Ruby had been the first to meet emma, “wow who are you trying to impress”Emma laughed, “are you saying I don’t normally look this good rubes?”  
“You know that’s not what I’m saying emma”. Emma finally relaxed knowing she was dressed to impress. They met the rest of the team and had a few pre drinks before making their way to the party. 

Emma spotted Regina immediately as she walked into the bar, she looked stunning in a deep red dress, 6 inch heels, hair left down with a slight wave, red lipstick and Smokey eyes typical Regina, emma thought. Damn she looked good. She always looked good emma wasn’t surprised. That woman could wear a plastic bag and look great.  
“Earth to emma”.... ruby said. Waving her hand infront of her face. 

“Sorry rubes” emma said, “zoned out there”  
“Come on let’s get some drinks”  
Emma turned back to take one last glance and what she saw was Regina looking her up and down. Emma smirked, When Regina got to emmas face, she jumped and blushed at being caught. Before owning it and raising her eyes in challenge.  
Emma grinned and waved, regina smiled and waved back before quickly turning back to the group of coaches she was chatting to. 

Emma was dragged away to the bar and then to a table reserved for the basketball team. Drinks and Shots were flowing, drinking games were being played, and The music was bouncing. That’s when Regina got on stage. The music dropped.  
“Right guys I just wanted to say a few words before everyone gets too messy. Are you all having a good time tonight???”The crowd roared. “That’s great, few quick things, there is a free bar but take it easy, be careful and my basketball girls, last practice is on tomororw, hungover or not I expect you all there”.  
Groans came from emmas table. “No skipping practice ok!?. From behalf of all the sports faculty, merry Christmas, happy new year, and see you all next term”. The whole bar cheered as She handed the phone to the DJ.  
The DJ took the microphone “ok guys this isn’t just any night, tonight is a karaoke roulette night, so get your names and song choices in, if we don’t get any volunteers then the roulette starts, and you will be picked at random!!!! let’s get this party started” he shouted as the The music went back on, blasting wizzard. 

“Oh god no way!” Emma said to ruby, “no way way am I doing that”. Ruby laughed “me either. Shots?” “Hell yeah” emma replied grabbing a glass and throwing it back. 

Emma had just downed another tequila, when the DJ piped back up. “Ok guys you must be shy tonight, we’ve had no volunteers, so here goes the roulette.... first up we have coach Mills and the song is...... man! I feel like a woman. Shania Twain, what a song. Regina where are you???”  
Emma instantly looked for Regina, Reginas eyes went wide, no no no she could see her saying. Her colleagues pushed her onto the stage and a microphone was placed in her hand.  
She could see Regina turn to leave and then freeze. Emma was moving before she even knew what was happening. She ran towards the stage picked up the spare mic just as the intro started. 

Regina was standing there absolutely frozen to the spot, the music started and she just wanted the ground to swallow her up when she heard a husky honey like voice sing the opening line, “lets go girls”. 

Regina turned just in time to see emma strut across the stage singing, we’re going out tonight, I’m feeling alright I’m gonna let it all hang ouuuut. She saw emma whip her biker jacket off throw it into the crowd, pull the pin from her hair shake it out and continue to sing. The crowd went wild, What was she doing Regina thought? She just stared in awe. Emma turned toward Regina, just in time to wink and sing the sigh part of the song. ah!  
Heat formed in reginas chest as emma then started to Strut towards her on the stage singing and beckoning her closer, at her as she went, she circled Regina running her fingertips along her collar bone before gently pushing reginas microphone up towards Her mouth, emma walked away backwards gesturing in a come hither motion with extra sway in her hips, she belted out “The best thing about being a woman, is the perogative to have a little fun”, then As the chorus starts Regina gained some confidence from somewhere and joined in, emma smiled, the two of them harmonised perfectly. The Room went Wild! ... “go totally crazy, men’s shirts short skirts ohooo oh”  
Regina was having the time of her life, she turned to emma and she was glowing.  
Emma danced back over to regina as the next verse came on but she left Regina to sing on her own before joining back in the chorus, they danced, sang back to back and emma even twirled Regina at one point! They ended the song laughing. Everyone cheered as they handed back the microphones. Emma jumped off stage and helped Regina down.  
Regina was speechless. She finally managed to get some words out, “emma, Thankyou so much, I’d have died a death up there without you. You are my saviour!”  
“Ah no worries it was fun, you have a great voice you just needed a push that’s all” Emma replied.  
“My voice, what about yours! You my dear are in the wrong career!” Emma laughed she was about to tease back but Regina was pulled away by her work mates celebrating her performance. Emma tried not to look too disappointed as she got back to her table. Suddenly she was hit in the face by her own biker jacket, thrown by Ruby. “What the hell happened to no no no way am I doing karaoke!” Emma laughed, “well you know things change And I do love that song”  
Lily ran straight over to emma and gushed, “oh my god emma you were amazing!!!!! Here’s your drink” she handed over her bottle and continued to chat. Emma took a swig and looked back at Regina who was still talking to her work mates, she turned round and joined in with the game of beer pong which had just started. “I’m on emmas team exclaimed lily!” Emma smiled politely, “sure no problem. Let’s kick some ass”. Lily looked overjoyed and took her position beside emma. 

After a few games and a few wins under emmas belt she decided to take a break. Right whos next, 2 more players jumped on emmas side.  
Emma finished the last of her bottle, “drink anyone?” Every One declined. Emma started walking to the bar, and was half way there when she saw regina walking in her direction with 2 bottles of bud and 2 shots. She handed emma a tequila shot and a bottle of bud.  
“Hey what’s this” emma asked? Grinning from ear to ear.  
“Just a little Thankyou for earlier, honestly you saved my ass. I just totally froze”.  
“It was nothing” emma said.  
“No emma You just saved me from total embarrassment”.  
“It’s ok I know how much to you hate karaoke” emma said without thinking. The alcohol was clearly loosening her tongue.  
“And How do you know that might I ask?” Regina said.

“I just do. Cheers?” Emma clinked their bottles together and took a swig of her drink.  
“No emma what else do you know about me?”  
“Ok after the shot? Deal?”  
“Deal”  
They did the tequilla and Reginas face contorted.  
“You also hate tequila” emma laughed.  
“What the hell emma”. Regina slapped her shoulder playfully.  
Emma laughed harder which only made regina laugh more.  
Once the laughing slowed. Regina looked seriously at emma.  
“In all seriousness how do you know so much about me?”  
Emmas mouth opened but nothing came out...  
Just at that point the DJ announced, “ok guys we’ve had some volunteers for the next song!! Next up we have lily and emma singing baby it’s cold outside...”  
Emma groaned.  
Lily got to the stage, “Where’s my kerrys Matthews?”  
“I guess thats my que... “ emma downed her beer, “thanks for the drink Mills” before fleeing walked towards the stage.  
“This isn’t over emma” Regina called after her.  
Emma took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. 

Emma made it on stage just in time to sing the opening line, “I really can’t stay”  
Much to the glee of lily who sang back “but baby it’s cold outside” in a forced deep voice. Emma laughed, as the song went on she actually started to enjoy it and lily was quite a good singer. 

What she didn’t notice was Regina watching from the back of the room.  
Halfway through the song she scoffed and finished her beer, she’s all over her Regina thought and shes not even interested.  
As the end of the song came lily leaned in for a kiss, emma skilfully dodged her just in time and bowed to the crowd. Everyone laughed thinking it was part of the act, all except Regina. Crack...She clenched her fist, and crushed the plastic shot glass she forgot she was holding.  
it was at that point that regina realised she was jealous.  
What the hell, she thought, jealous of what? She was confused. Emma was her student. They were just friends. It was purely to protect her from that letch she justified. 

Emma bowed and left the stage as quickly as possible but lily was hot on her tail. 

“That was amazing” lily said! “The crowd loved us!”  
“Yeah they really did...listen, lily...” emma knew now she had to let her down gently. It was going too far.  
While emma was searching for the words, lily started moving forwards, emma walked backwards until her back hit the wall. She was cornered. Lily continued to move forward. Emma tried to move left but lily placed her hand on the wall and started to lean in. Emma was panicked what was she going to do. Just then she saw Regina come up behind them, and emma gave her help me eyes. 

“Lily could I just steal emma away for a sec” Regina called.  
Emma could see lily wasn’t happy but with Regina being her coach she couldn’t exactly say no. “Yeah sure thing coach” she smiled and gritted her teeth.  
“I’ll catch you later emma don’t go anywhere”. She winked and walked away. 

“Oh god Thankyou so much” emma gasped  
“No problem it looked like you needed saving” Regina laughed, it was deep and rich and it did things to emma.  
“yeah definitely, it was quite harmless before but it’s getting out of hand, I was trying to let her down gently and well you saw what happened”  
Regina chucked, “yeah. How about a drink?”  
“Definitely.” Emma replied.  
They weaved their way through the crowd towards the bar, Regina reached back to pull emma through the people. Emmas fingertips were tingling with electricity. Her head was buzzing from a mixture of alcohol and everything Regina. They managed to get to the side of the bar, away from the crowds and sat on two stools.  
Regina got the bar tenders attention immediately. The way Regina carried herself was so regal and when she wanted attention, everyone too notice.  
“What can I get you girls”  
Regina started to order “a bud and a....“ she hesitated. “Actually just 2 buds”  
“2 buds coming up” the bar tender said.  
Regina was frowning.  
“What’s up” emma said.  
“Nothing” Regina replied.  
Emma gave Regina a knowing look, “come on you can tell me”.  
“It’s embarrassing” Regina almost whispered.  
“I’m not going to judge you regina”.  
She thought for a moment before exhaling and saying “I can’t remember what I used to drink” quickly.  
Emma face dropped, “What have you been doing all night?”  
Regina put her head down “Just Drinking what other people are having and trying to figure it out but nothing feels right, I have my cider at home but I have no idea what I drink anywhere else”.  
The bar tender came back and capped 2 buds, “is that all ladies?”  
“Yes” Regina said but emma jumped in, “actually I’ll have those, could we get a blood orange gin with lemonade, not tonic, and a shot of raspberry sambucca”.  
Coming right up the bar tender replied  
“What are you doing” Regina questioned...  
You’ll see emma replied with a wink.. “trust me” she replied Sipping her beer.  
The bar tender came back with both of the drinks emma requested and she tipped the bartender.  
“This” emma pushed the drinks toward Regina “is your drink order”  
Regina looked confused.  
Emma reached over, smoothing the frown from her forehead with her thumb. Forgetting about the crowds.  
“Just try it regina, you are a bit more refined than a beer”  
Regina obliged and her face broke out into a mixture of happiness and relief. “Ahh, that’s it! How did you....how did you know?”  
“Would you believe me if I said Lucky guess?”  
“Not at all”  
“ I Guess it will need to remain a mystery then”  
“Come on emma, theres something your not telling me, how do you know all these things?”  
Emmas face dropped, “I can’t...If you don’t remember I can’t tell you ok?”  
“No emma, it’s not ok, I can’t take this anymore you need to start giving me some answers”.  
“I’m sorry I can’t” emma stood in panic and walked quickly out the fire exit door and down the alley way for some fresh air. She was panicking.  
She heard movement behind her. It was Regina, “emma don’t walk away from  
Me, please emma” she pleaded. “What am I missing?”  
Regina caught up to emma surprisingly quickly and grabbed her arm spinning her around.  
Just like that emma control dropped for a split second. She softly grabbed Reginas face and kissed her with as much meaning as she could. She rested her head on Reginas for a minute and stroked her cheek with her thumb. Regina was frozen in shock, but her whole body was on fire. Emma finally realising what she had done jumped back, her eyes were wide, “I’m sorry, so sorry, I’m so sorry Gina”. Before Regina could say anything, emma took off in a sprint away from the bar and didn’t stop until she got home. Tears were streaming down her face. Why did she have to go and ruin it, they were getting on, friends even. 

Regina stood in the alley way for a few minutes stunned. She touched her lips where emma had kissed her. What was that. Why did it feel so .... so right? Her whole body was tingling. What was going on? Gina? She needed answers, but first she needed to sober up. Regina went back inside, said her goodbyes and went home, she would speak to emma after practice tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank-you all so much for all your kind words. I was really nervous to post and i am overwhelmed by the positive feedback... here we go chapter 2...

Emma sat up for hours, debating what to do. By the time morning came she was a mess, she hadnt slept. She knew she should go to practice but she couldn’t face Regina after what she had done. With her lips still tingling from the kiss, she finally made a decision, picked up her gym bag and headed for the door. She could just blame it on the alcohol right? Or say she couldn’t remember? But when she got to the gym she stopped. She could see everyone warming up, and when she saw Regina she just froze. She felt sick, and it wasn’t just the hangover, she was filled with dread and anxiety. I can’t do this she thought. She turned to leave but before she did she made a pit stop to Reginas office, she grabbed a post it note and then took off. The Christmas break would clear her head and she could face her next term. Yes, she would have figured it out by then she was sure of it. 

The last basket ball session of the term was about to start, Regina was looking for emma amongst the team but she was nowhere to be found. She caught ruby. “Hey ruby where’s emma?”  
Ruby who looked totally hungover, just said “I don’t know coach”. “I was running late so just assumed she left without me.” She looked green.   
“Ok guys” Regina said distracted still looking for emma. “Get warmed up. We will take it easy today as I can see a lot of you didn’t take my advice last night with the drinks. Quick jog round the hall and back, 3,2,1 go.” The girls groaned but jogged anyway. Cursing the free bar as they went.   
Regina looked worried, she didn’t want to leave it like this. She needed to see Emma.   
The rest of the session went painfully for the girls, their heads weren’t in it, and neither was hers, so Regina decided to end it early and praised the girls for showing up regardless of their state.   
“Well done girls it shows real determination to train when your feeling ill. Get changed and once you are ready head out to the courtyard and there’s an order of greasy burgers on their way as a Thankyou. Enjoy Christmas and I’ll see you after the break” the girls eyes lit up and a chorus of “thanks coach! Your the best” was shouted as they made their way to the locker room. 

Regina made her way back to the office debating whether or not to call emma and check she was ok when she noticed a small gift box on the desk and a post it note attached. 

“You gave me this a while ago. I don’t feel right keeping it if you don’t remember giving it to me, and I can see you miss it.   
I’m so sorry for missing today’s practice, I just couldn’t face it. Merry Christmas Gina”   
\- E

Regina opened the box and there, to her surprise was her grandmothers necklace. Regina gasped holding her hand to her mouth and welled up. She put the necklace straight on.   
Why would I give this to emma it doesn’t make sense.   
Regina made a decision, she couldn’t wait any longer she needed to know and she needed to know now.   
She checked the address records, grabbed her bag and keys and headed for emmas apartment. 

Emma was busy packing to go back to her parents for Christmas when she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was ruby giving her grief for not turning up to training, she went to the door already starting to say “rubes I’m sorry....” but when she answered the door the words died on her lips.   
Regina was standing there.   
“Regina, How did you....?”  
“We have everyone’s details for emergencies”. She stated plainly.   
“Erm, Ok....Why are you....? Before Emma even finished her sentence regina interrupted.   
“Why weren’t you in practice?”  
“You had better come in” emma said. She knew this wasn’t going to be simple and they couldnt exactly have this conversation at the door.   
Regina entered the apartment, and repeated. “Why weren’t you at practice emma?”   
“You know why Regina”  
Regina frowned.   
“Look I’m so sorry I kissed you”  
“Why did you kiss me?” They both said at the same time.   
Emma laughed nervously “I can’t get into it regina I’m sorry”.   
“Please” Regina pleaded, “You are not telling me something and I need to piece it together, please em, it’s killing me I need to know!”   
Emma sat down, let out and sigh and finally said, “ok but it might not be what you want to hear. Isn’t ignorance bliss?”   
“No emma, it’s not. Let start with why you had my necklace”. She reached up to touch the locket nervously.   
Emma took a deep breath.   
“You gave me it”.   
“Why would I give you my grandmothers necklace?” Regina asked  
“It was a gift”  
“But why emma?”  
“We...we, we were together”.  
“Together?”  
“You know dating”  
“Dating?”  
“Yeah”.  
“But...you are...my student? And I’m ... I’m your coach? And I’m...”  
“Come on Regina, Your not actually that much older than me”   
“But Robin”  
“You were going to break up with him.” Emma reasoned.   
“For you?” Regina questioned.   
“I mean partly, but things hadn’t been right between you for a while”.   
“How did it....how did we....?”  
“Start?” Emma finished.   
“Yeah” Regina simply replied.   
Emma laughed nervously “Are you sure you want to know?”   
“Emma... please tell me”   
“Ok” emma started..”It was last year, I’d had a pretty big break up. I was moping.... a lot it turns out” emma laughed awkwardly. “Well You noticed something was up, and one night after practice. We always stayed back to do extra drills, like we do now, and you said you wanted to cheer me up and wanted me to forget ....her” emma swallowed “you got out your best bottle of gin, We had a few drinks and you told me I could do better. I started to cry, You brushed a tear from my cheek, kissed the tear track and then you kissed me”. Emma smiled at the memory.   
Regina put her hands over her face and groaned, “Then what?”

“Well I kissed you back, then...Well You freaked out, kinda like you are now. You Made me promise not to say anything, apologised, said it was a mistake. It was Not going to happen again and it stayed that way...” emma trailed off. 

“until?” Regina urged. 

“Until Last years national championship games”. Emma said nervously. 

“Have we?...Erm....How do I put this....Have we..”  
Emma put her out of her misery. “Slept together. Yeah” 

Regina Groaned again, and put her head in her hands. 

“I tried to wait regina but you were pretty insistent” emma chuckled at that. Which just made regina groan again. Ok then, what happened then, not lifting her head from her hands. 

“Well As you know we won”. 

“Yes” 

“We all celebrated together. It got pretty rowdy and went on pretty late into the early hours. We had managed to remain pretty professional.   
You were walking back to your room and you saw me camped out in the corridor outside my room. You asked What I was doing down there. I explained that Ruby hooked up and there was no way i was being 3rd wheel while they were going at it. You asked if I wanted to come and wait in your room. All the teachers had their own rooms you see. I asked if you were sure, you know after the whole incident. You said you were sure you could control yourself, and I was starting to get dead legs sitting on the floor so I agreed.   
You cracked open the mini bar. I got even more drunk and in a game of truth or dare I told you the kiss wasn’t a mistake for me.   
you admitted it wasn’t for you either, but that you just panicked. On the next dare, you dared me to kiss you”. Regina groaned, “it was cute Gina”.   
“Then We slept together?” Regina questioned.   
“No, Not then, I didn’t want you to have any regrets about that and we were both pretty drunk. If it was going that way I wanted to remember it.”  
“But we did sleep together?” Regina clarified. Finally looking up.   
“Yeah the next day. We stayed up talking all night, it was perfect”. Emma said looking into Reginas eyes.   
“The next day, you said you had no regrets, we were both sober in the morning and well all my restraint had gone from holding you all night”.   
Regina was lost in emmas eyes, and her heart was beating out of her chest. she cleared her throat to get her out of the trance.  
“And the tattoo?” Regina questioned. 

Emma smiled fondly, “a Birthday gift. Your idea actually. Very spontaneous. We had to get them somewhere hidden. We were very careful Regina. Your career and my future could have been ruined by it but I mean I know from my point of view I couldn’t help it. Your...your just...and I....”emma trailed off. “Anyway that’s it”. 

“Your holding sumthing else back though I can feel it? Please emma”. Regina pleaded. 

“The crash, I was there”. Emma reached over and placed a hand on Reginas. “I’m sorry for not telling you before”. Regina looked down at their joined hands, and didn’t pull away. She was comforted by the action. “I knew there was someone else there”. Regina chocked out. “Where did you go? The hospital said that it was just me? I felt like I was going crazy”. 

“I’m sorry regina, We couldn’t be caught together. It was what we had already agreed from the beginning when we decided to give this a go. Rule number 1 don’t get caught. How could we have explained that? I woke up after the crash before you. I had few cuts and bruises but I was mostly ok. You were passed out. I checked you over and then dragged you out of the car. I rang an ambulance and sat with you as long as I could, keeping you as warm as possible. Then when I saw the ambulance I hid in the trees to make sure you were ok, they loaded you up in the ambulance. I knew you would be ok then”.   
“But what about you?” Regina questioned.   
Emma was taken back at the concern in her eyes.   
“What about me?”  
“You were hurt” Regina answered.   
“I was ok” emma shrugged.   
“But how did you get home?”  
“I walked”  
“You walked?” Regina half questioned, half exclaimed   
“Yeah. It wasn’t that far and besides, how would I explain that to anyone? Come pick me up from a crash scene?”  
It was all starting to make sense. “So The cut on your arm, it was from the crash?”  
“Yeah. I didnt realise how bad it was until I got home, I must have been in shock. I did go to see the nurse a few days after and just said i fell playing basketball ball she seemed to buy it. It just won’t heal I keep knocking it I guess. Regina I just want you to know, for what it’s worth. I called you the next day but your phone must have been broken in the crash it just kept going straight to voicemail. I tried to see you, I came to the hospital, and that’s when I found out you had amnesia. I’ve never been so heart broken seeing you lying there and not being able to do a thing”. Emmas eyes welled up at the memory.   
“I’m so sorry emma”. Regina realised she had been stroking Emma’s hand, still tucked in her own. “I didn’t know if you remembered us. Then the first day back after the summer break I was a bag of nerves. Then my fears were confirmed when we bumped into each other and you didn’t even know my name” Tears rolled down emma cheeks. “Then to top it off you and Robin were engaged. My heart was broken. You have to understand. You had this new life. I couldn’t bring myself to shatter it. It would have killed me. Then When I saw you reaching for your necklace all the time I knew I had to give you it back. It wasn’t fair for me to keep it, not when it was so important to you. I just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant that it wasn’t with me”.   
Reginas eyes glassed over.   
“And that’s it?” Regina asked tentatively.   
Emma wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before replying. “I think that’s enough don’t you?”.

“I need time to process this” Regina said.   
Finally letting go of Emma’s hand. Regina stood to leave.   
“I understand, it’s a lot to take in”. Emma stood up to walk her out before remembering something. 

“Regina, hold on one second before you go”. Emma ran to her bedroom and came back with a small box wrapped in snowflake paper. “This was your real Christmas gift”.   
Regina started to open the box, and lifted the lid to find a silver necklace with a small silver flamingo hanging from the bottom.   
“Listen, You don’t have to wear it or anything, you have yours back now but I....I bought it for you so I want you to have it regardless”. 

“It’s beautiful emma” Regina whispered before a look of confusion overtook her features. “A Flamingo? I’m a bit lost?”

“Well I wanted to get a swan, but it would have been a bit obvious if anyone had seen it. When I saw the flamingo I knew that was other one. You won’t remember but we spent a day at the arcades during the summer, we travelled quite far so we could just be together without worrying. we cleaned up on tickets on basket ball games” Emma laughed remembering the day. “For your prize you picked the biggest flamingo stuffed toy I have ever seen. It was hilarious” emma laughed again.   
“What happened to it?” regina questioned. 

“Well you carried it round all day.   
Then you saw a kid shooting hoops and looking disheartened when she couldn’t get the ball in the net. Long story short, you ended up giving the little girl the flamingo and telling her never to give up.   
I’ll never forget the smile on that kids face. Since then every time I see a flamingo I think of you. It was to replace what you gave me but you have yours back now so...it’s Silly really”. 

“No I love it” regina said firmly cutting emma off. She stroked the silver pendant with her finger, she looked up, “Really dear I do. Thank-you,” Regina was touched by such a thoughtful gift. 

“Your welcome” emma replied. 

Regina turned to leave but paused for a minute. She reached behind her neck to take off her locket and handed it to a wide eyed emma. “Why don’t you hold onto mine for a while until I make sense of all this”.   
Emma was gobsmacked.. “You Sure?”  
“Yeah, I gave you it for a reason, I imagine I’d have had good reason to do so”.   
Emma’s eyes were full of tears again.   
“Thankyou”   
“Merry Christmas emma” Regina said before Leaving the apartment.   
Emma put the necklace from Regina back on and put it under her T-shirt. She closed her eyes leaned against the back of her door and took a deep breath. 

Emma thought about what just happened and felt a lot lighter. It didn’t go as bad as she had pictured, and she was glad she was no longer harbouring any secrets.   
After a few moments emma moved back to her room to finish up packing. After she had packed she got in to the car to drive to her parents house for Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again Thankyou all so much for your kind words....here’s chapter 3, hope you enjoy.

Regina got in her car and drove home but before she got out she sat in the car for a while. She looked to the passenger seat at the small box emma had given her.   
Hesitantly she picked up the box and opened it to reveal the necklace.   
She took it out of the box and put it on before she could think better of it.   
She played with the pendant for a while before finally getting out of the car. She opened the door and was greeted by Robin.   
“Hey Regina! How was the last day?”  
“Yeah not too bad, all hungover as expected. I went easy on them though”.   
Robin scoffed, “I find that hard to believe, what is it they used to call you? Evil queen?”   
Regina smiled uncomfortably.  
“It’s a term of endearment I’m sure” Robin back peddled.   
“Hey Robin, I was wondering where all my things from the crash go?”   
“Most of it was wrecked why do you want that stuff” Robin questioned.   
“Just to look through it, my necklace might be there” Regina replied very blasé.   
Robin looked dubious before shrugging and replied, “wardrobe in the Spare room, top shelf”  
Regina went straight to the spare room and closed the door. She found the box and started her search, desperately looking for some clue, or any proof to back up what emma had said. She picked through the pile, sunglasses, a few cds, Robin was right, it was all pretty much wrecked. She picked up her phone, the whole screen was smashed, she tried the power button but nothing happened. She tossed it to the side with a sigh.   
She turned back to the box and at the bottom there was a SBU hoody. It was filthy and stained but she took it out the box anyway and looked at it. It looked like hers, she checked inside, and noticed a mark on the tag, she flipped the goody inside out and right there was 2 small letters, ES. This was Emma’s she realised.   
Regina put the hoody on and she was instantly reminded of emma, it even still faintly smelled of her, all this time later. Regina sat back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest, taking comfort in the clothing. She closed her eye and a memory flashed before her eyes....

It was her and emma, they were in the car, chatting laughing, holding hands over the gear stick. Regina pulled Emma’s hand towards her lips, and places a kiss on her knuckles. Emma blushed. Then a car swerved onto the wrong side of the road.   
“Regina watch out” emma shouted. There was a flash of headlights in front of the car. Regina swerved the car. The car flipped and landed at the other side of the road. The other driver took off. 

Regina opened her eyes, she was hyperventilating and sweating. She sat there a while until her breathing had calmed down. Oh god! She brought her hands to her mouth. What the hell do I do about this information? She thought. 

Regina couldn’t sleep at all that night. After her flashback she took off the hoody and packed up her things ready to travel to her parents house over Christmas before retiring for an early night.   
Robin was going to be working away over so it was just Regina and her parents for Christmas. Regina was glad she would have some time to think.   
The next day regina woke up early after managing to get a few hours sleep. She waved goodbye to Robin and jumped in the car. It wasn’t a long journey.   
When Regina arrived at her parents house she was immediately greeted by her father arms open wide. “Hello my darling girl”.   
Regina dropped her bags and allowed herself to be wrapped in her fathers waiting arms. She needed the comfort. “Hello daddy” she replied. Henry picked up her bags and walked her into the house. “Your mother is in the kitchen, I hope you are hungry, we have been cooking up a storm”.   
“I’m famished” Regina replied.   
The trio sat down to lunch before retiring to the sofas to watch a movie.   
Later that night regina unpacked her things. She decided she was going to take this time to relax and unwind, it wasn’t often she had this time with her parents and she intended on enjoying every second. 

Christmas Eve  
Regina had really enjoyed the last few days, they had watched movies, played games, and cleaned out Reginas apple cider stash.   
Regina retired to bed around 11 but despite the cider she just couldn’t sleep.   
She lay awake most of the night, her thoughts flicking back to emma, as they had all week.   
After tossing and turning well into the morning she gave up. She sat up and decided to scroll through her phone to tire herself out. She ended up browsing through Facebook. after a while her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to see if emma had an account, and was shocked to see that she was already friends with the student. Regina clicked on her account and scrolled through looking at some of her pictures before noticing that the account was active. This meant emma was also online. Reginas heart lept into her mouth. She had butterfly’s. Regina sat for a while wondering what to do. It would be so inappropriate to talk to her she said to herself, but before she could think any better of it she typed a quick “Hey emma, Merry Christmas”, she blamed the sleep deprived delirium she was in.   
It had been about 5 minutes and emma had still not replied, Regina dropped the phone mentally chastising herself for being so forward when all of a sudden her phone lit up. Facebook notification. Regina sat up quickly opening the reply.   
“Hey yourself, and Merry Christmas to you too, it’s like 3am why are you awake?”  
Reginas heart was beating fast.   
“Waiting up for Santa” Was her reply. After it was sent, Regina cringed, waiting for Santa, what kind of reply is that.   
The reply came faster this time.   
“Ha ha very funny Regina, and the real reason you are still awake?”   
Regina was grinning, relieved that emma found the funny side. She considered the message, and sighed.   
“Just thinking too much I guess, couldn’t sleep”   
Regina sat waiting for a reply, she saw   
..... dots appear and disappear, on the screen and off again before a message finally popped up...  
“Is there anything I can do?”   
Regina practically melted.   
“not really dear, I’m not even sure why I sent you that message”.   
She paused before quickly sending another message..  
“Is there Anything else else you can tell me? I believe you but I’m still just putting things together to try remember”.   
“Actually I can do you one better Mills”   
Regina noticed 3 attachments come through in quick succession, She sat up. Her hands were shaking as she opened each of them. The first one was a selfie of the two of them with a big pink flamingo teddy. Regina laughed at the size of the stuffed animal. It really was enormous.   
Regina looked again and noticed how natural the picture was. The next picture was the same pose but this time they were both laughing at the camera. The final picture was both of them at the beach, ocean In the background, emma was looking at the camera and Regina was looking at her emma. She noticed the love in her eyes.   
Regina squeezed her eyes tight, why can’t you just remember she whispered to herself.   
Just then an imagine appeared in her mind. A giant ice cream cone. 

“Emma, I think I’ve remembered something, did we get ice cream that day?”  
Emma could have squealed in excitement.   
She energetically typed her reply  
“Yeah we did! :-)”   
Regina didn’t know what to say.   
Emma looked at the blank screen and knew Regina would be spiralling on the other side. Before Regina could reply emma sent another message.   
“Don’t stress out Regina, it will come back I believe it will”.   
“I wish I had your faith” Regina replied half heartedly laughing to herself, how does she always know just what to say.   
Regina decided the conversation had gotten serious and decided to change the conversation.   
“Anyway what are you doing for Christmas emma?”   
“I’m at my parents, I always come back for the holidays. What about you? Are you spending it with the boyfriend, or should I say fiancée?”   
“I’m at my parents too, Robin is away on business over the holidays. So It’s just me”regina felt more needed to be said.   
“Listen emma I’m so sorry you had to find out that way, I didn’t know, if I’d have known I’d never.... I would never hurt you please know that”. 

“It’s ok, I’m Sorry I didn’t mean to be like that. You didn’t know, it’s Kool”. Regina looked down to the ring still sitting on her finger.   
“Do you have anything in particular planned” Regina didn’t want the conversation to end.   
“Well my parents always go overboard for Christmas, presents lunch, movies, the whole festive shebang, but after that I will probably just meet up with a few friends for drinks and just chill until New Year” “Obviously some practice and working out”. Emma hastily added, “Can’t be gaining weight and losing my mad skills, can I?”  
“Your body is perfect the way it is”. Regina typed and sent without thinking. Once she had realised what she’d done, she felt her face going red so she quickly added...   
“but I agree with the training, I’m counting you guys to bring me the trophy again this year”. She was desperately trying to brush past her lapse in judgement.   
Emma smirked, she knew what Regina was trying to do but she wasn’t going to let it go.   
Emma got comfortable and typed...  
“so you have been checking me out then?”   
Regina allowed herself to relax and laughed. Here we go she said to herself.  
“I can appreciate the female form without it being inappropriate can’t I?”   
“Yeah yeah” emma replied, “but just so you know, you have my permission check me out anytime you like”. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” regina simply replied grinning from ear to ear. She hesitated then added a wink emoji to the message.   
“Are you flirting with me Miss Mills”? Emma responded, holding her breath.   
“Maybe. Is that a problem?” Regina was becoming more bold as each message was exchanged.   
“Not at all.” Emma wrote back immediately.   
Regina shook her head and decided she needed to stop before it went any further. “Anyway emma, I’ve just noticed the time, I had better try get a few hours sleep before the big day. Thank-you for keep me company. Sweet dreams”   
Emma was disappointed but understood. “Sweet dreams Gina”. 

Both lay awake for another half hour before finally letting sleep take them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter 4, Christmas Day and beyond. hope you are all enjoying....

Christmas Day.   
Emma was woken a few hours later by her parents to a chorus of “Santa’s been”, giggling like school children. They were more excited than her. David and snow were the perfect couple, high school sweethearts and the best parents she could ask for. Emma smiled at the sound, and rolled her eyes before getting up and meeting them downstairs. They had a champagne and pastry breakfast laid out and all the presents were under the tree. They always made Christmas so magical.   
After breakfast, they opened their gifts, spending most of the morning in their pj’s. It was a chilly so they had the wood burner on full blast. All in all it was a cosy morning. Emma couldn’t help but wonder what Regina was doing. 

Regina woke around 9:30 and searched through the bag of presents she had brought with her to give to her parents. She felt a pang of sadness because some of them were bought and wrapped before the crash so she actually had no idea what was there. Regina had always liked to be organised. She had bought more of course, but it still hurt. She sat looking through What was there when she came across the a5 sized box addressed to emma she had found when packing. She didn’t really know why she had brought it with her. 

After sitting for a while regina decided to take a picture and send it to emma, before going downstairs to meet her parents. 

Emma was sitting by the fire sipping some Buck’s Fizz when the image came through.   
Her eyes wide she opened the message before becoming confused, it was a picture of a wrapped gift, no message just the picture.   
Emmas curiosity got the better of her.   
“What’s that?” She replied instantly

Regina was shocked at such a quick reply. She bit her lip, as she replied.   
“Well when I was packing to come to my parents I found something wrapped for you”.   
“You did?”   
“Yeah I must have gotten it before the accident”.   
“What is it?” Emma asked.   
“I don’t know it’s wrapped”  
“And you haven’t opened it?”  
“No clearly i wanted you to have it”.   
Emma didn’t know what to say. She typed out a quick “ok”. Wondering what to say next.   
Regina cursed herself, maybe I shouldn’t have sent the picture, she clearly isn’t interested.   
“That is if you want it” Regina tried.   
“You know I do Gina” was emmas speedy reply.   
Regina smiled.   
“Ok well erm when will you be around for me to bring it over”.   
“Well I’m at my parents and not back to SBU til after new year?”  
“Where are you?” Regina questioned.   
“Just a few miles outside of Boston”  
“Well my parents house isn’t too far. I Could meet you In the middle somewhere? Maybe In a few days?” 

Emma heart stopped. Be cool, be cool emma gave herself a little pep talk before replying. “Yeah I’d like that” 

“28th work?”   
“Yeah fine for me”. 

“Ok great, do you know roni’s bar in the city?”

“Yeah Ive been a few times”

“Ok I could see you there around 2pm?”

“Yeah, ok great I’ll see you there. Merry Christmas regina” 

“Merry Christmas emma”. 

Emma put her phone down with the biggest grin on her face. She finished her drink and went for a refill, and to see if she could steal some turkey before dinner. 

Regina lay in her room for a while longer before getting up to see her family. She opened the curtains and saw that Snow had started falling, Christmas Day snow, a white Christmas, Practically unheard of. She smiled. 

Emma had a great Christmas with her family. She met up with some old school friends, she’d had FaceTime catch ups with ruby, the team had been in touch, lily in particular. It was nice to be home for the holidays, but all she could think about was 28th, it felt like time was standing still. 

Finally the day arrived, Regina had sent a quick message the night before to check they were still ok to meet.   
At around 1pm emma hopped a bus instead of taking the car. She would definitely need some Dutch courage her heart was banging already. That morning she had torn her wardrobe apart.   
What am I going to wear she said to herself. Throwing clothes from the wardrobe, not this, nope, definitely not this. Eventually she settled on grey high waisted jeans, her blondie tee, studded belt and leopard boots. Topped with her trusty leather jacket and beanie. She had curled her hair a little just enough to give it a wave.   
Was this a date? She sat thinking as the bus got closer to her destination, What was happening?  
Emma got to Ronis a little before 2 and ordered a candy cane cocktail, why not she reasoned it was still technically Christmas. She settled in a booth at the back of the bar. She took out her phone and started scrolling through Instagram to pass the time.   
Next thing she knew she heard “is this seat taken?”.   
Emma looked up and her breath caught in her throat. There stood Regina. she looked stunning as always. She wore tight black jeans, a thin purple jumper, black heels and a long black Mac. Straight hair fell onto her shoulders and light make up highlighted her features.   
Emma stood, and stuttered out, “yeah...I mean no. Please sit”.   
Regina laughed and slid into the booth opposite emma.   
“can I get you a drink?” Emma managed to get out, I really recommend this candy cane concoction.   
“Can I just get a coke please, I’m driving”.   
“Of course one coke coming up” Emma was mentally face planting herself all the way to the bar. How embarrassing emma. Chill. This is Regina remember. Breathe. Stop acting like a teenage boy! Emma paid for the drink after her pep talk, took a few deep breaths and made her way back to the table with the drink.   
“Let’s start that again... I’m not always a jibbering wreck. Hi” emma managed. 

“Hello emma” Regina replied with a warm smile. “Did you have a good Christmas” she asked.  
“Yeah it was fun”. Emma was about to ask the same of Regina when her gaze was caught by something shining.   
“Your wearing it, the necklace” she spluttered out.   
“Of course I am dear, I love it”. She reached up and touched the pendant not taking her eyes off emma.   
They chatted for a while before regina finally got the parcel out of her bag. She slid it across the table towards emma.   
“And you have no idea what’s in here?”emma asked pulling the gift closer.   
“No idea” Regina replied. 

“What if it’s lingerie?” Emma joked raising her eyebrows.   
Regina flushed red instantly.   
“Regina I’m just teasing. I’m sorry, please don’t be embarrassed”. 

“well aren’t you going to open it?” Regina said. 

Emma carefully started to tear the wrapping paper to reveal a gift box, she lifted the lid to reveal a book. 

Emma instantly teared up, regina looked puzzled.  
“A book” she questioned?   
Without speaking emma took a deep breath and flicked to the first page and started to cry. Instinct took over and Regina reached across the table for emmas hand. She was surprised at herself but kept it there, she had an urge to comfort the blonde.   
“What’s wrong emma, Don’t you like it? I’m sorry I don’t understand why you are upset”.   
Emma dried away her tears with the back of her hand before finally speaking. “How did you....where did you....How did you find this?” Emma whispered?   
She looked up at Regina, seeing pain in her eyes before saying “sorry. I just.... this is!, Do you have any idea what this is?”   
“A book?”   
“It’s not just a book, I never thought I’d see this again”.   
“I’m sorry dear, I don’t.... do you not like it?”.   
“Regina....it’s.....” the words died on her lips... she took a deep breath before saying..  
“I told you a story once, about a book my grandmother gave me when I was young, it was a book of fairy tales, she would read it to me all the time. It got lost when she died I told you how devastated I was. I bought other copies of course but it wasn’t the same....and this..... this is the one. you...you have somehow tracked it down this is it, this is the one. Look here”. She flipped to the first page to show Regina the inscription...   
“My dearest emma, may all your dreams come true love granny x”   
The tears continued to fall down emmas face, “You found it .. I can’t believe you found it”  
Emma flicked through the book, on the second page there was another inscription, a new one. Emma stopped.... “what is it” Regina asked.   
“You wrote something in it too”.   
“What does it say?”  
Emma handed the book to Regina and inside was written. 

Ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low ain’t no river wide enough.   
Love you always   
\- R

“Lyrics?” Regina questioned. 

“It was kinda our thing. You know nothing can keep us apart, and well ...the rest is pretty self explanatory”. 

Regina was quiet for a while, she traced the words with her finger  
“...so we were on L word terms?”.   
“Yeah” was all emma could get out.   
“Emma ...” Regina started.   
“Thankyou for the book” emma interrupted, “it’s everything”.   
“Emma, I wish I could remember”.   
“Honestly Regina, it’s ok, I love this”. she brought the book up to her chest and held it there. “Best Christmas gift ever”. Emma smiled. 

Regina looked around the bar before making a decision.   
“...You wana get out of here and go for a real drink and some dancing?”

“But what about your car?” Emma replied.   
“I’ll take it back to my parents, they don’t live far” Regina answered simply.   
“What if we get seen?” Emma asked   
“We won’t”   
“But how can you...”   
“Shh, stop worrying we won’t I promise. Come on trust me”. It was very unlike Regina but emma relented, she didn’t want this day to end.   
“Ok” She said finally.   
They leave the bar and jump into Reginas black Mercedes. They drove the 15 minute journey to Reginas parents house.   
Regina parked the car in the garage then beckoned emma round the back of the house.   
Emma whispered “what are you doing, what about your parents”.   
“You worry too much emma, come on”  
“You used to be the worrier I guess I’ve just taken over”   
Regina paused, “Hmm interesting”. When emma wouldn’t move any further Regina grabbed emmas hand and gently pulled her round the back of the house.   
“Where are we going Regina”. Emma whispered.   
“To the bar of course”  
Emma was confused until a wooden shed came into sight.   
“You have a bar in your back garden!” Emma practically shouted. 

“I told you dear, discreet and it is fully stocked” Regina grinned. 

Emma laughed “of course you do”.   
Emma looked at the bar once more and laughed again this time louder, “and of course it’s called hoops. Why am I not surprised”. 

Regina opened the door and beckoned emma in, “Come on inside it’s freezing”. 

“But your parents” emma questioned one last time.   
“Out of town until new year, stop worrying”. 

They get inside and it’s surprisingly warm. The bar is amazing. Regina switches the lights on and it reveals, Pumps, bottle fridges, beer signs, a few sofas with fleece blankets, basket ball tees framed on the walls. A dart board and a mini basket ball hoop”.   
“Wow! This is! Wow! How didn’t I know you had this?”   
Reginas face dropped.   
“Ah I’m sorry Regina, I don’t mean to keep asking you”  
“That’s ok dear”.   
“Oh my god is that a juke box!?” Exclaimed emma.   
“Yeah! It’s my favourite part of the bar come here put something on while I get us a few drinks”.   
Emma walked to the machine and thought for a moment, smiled and then put on........shania Twain, man I feel like a woman!   
As soon as Regina heard the opening bars, she put her hands on her hips giving emma her best death stare. “Ha ha! Very funny! Something else please”.   
Emma still laughing switched the music and put on fleetwood Mac.   
“Much better” Regina said walking over to emma passing her a bottle  
Of bud, taking a sip of her own.   
“What happened to the gin?” Emma asked   
“I suddenly have a taste for this” She smiled, taking another sip and licking her lips. Emma flushed.   
“Cheers” Regina held up the bottle, emma clinked her bottle back.   
“Is she flirting with me?” Emma wondered, before shaking it off.   
Regina took another drink before pointing at the small basket ball hoop.   
“How about a game?”   
“I’m sorry what?”   
“A game” she pointed again to the mini basket ball hoop.   
“I tell you what dear, let’s make it interesting, you miss the basket, you take a shot” regina practically prowled behind the bar, before returning with a few more buds and a bottle of jager.   
Regina lined up several shot glasses along the bar and started to pour out the shots. Emma started to relax and took off her jacket, “are you trying to get me drunk miss Mills?”  
“Depends how good you play em-ma”   
Emma was so distracted she got off to a shakey start missing 3/5 baskets. After 3 Jagers she was really starting to feel it. 

Regina however was a total pro, never missed one. 

As Regina sunk her 5th in a row, emma started to laugh.   
“Hey! What the hell Gina, No fair. You hussled me!”. 

“It’s my bar of course I’m good, I play this all the time. Will it make you feel better if I catch up?”   
Before emma could answer Regina sank 3 jager’s off the belt. 

“Wow!” Emma exclaimed!   
They both laughed.   
Regina ran to the juke box and put on somebody told me by the killers. She switched on the disco ball and started to dance. Emma finished her drink and ran over to dance. She was in her element, “It’s like we’re in a club” she shouted.   
“That’s the point!” Regina replied. “I promised you dancing didn’t I?”   
They danced for a while, song after song, Then all of a sudden the music changed and at last by Etta James came on. 

The pair stopped dancing stared at each other for a while, both out of breath and sweating from all the dancing around.   
Emma decided to take charge and slowly took Reginas hand pulling her close. “Just one more dance” she whispered.   
Regina nodded and put her hands round Emma’s neck. Emma pulled her closer, until their bodies were flush. They swayed for a while after a moment. Emma felt Regina relax into the hold. 

Regina’s heart was beating out of her chest. Emmas perfume was intoxicating, just as the song was coming to an end Regina pulled back. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma said.   
“Can I just..... Regina moved closer, “Try something.....” she pushed a stray lock of hair back from emmas face, placing it behind her ear, she left her hand on the side of emmas face gently.   
Emma swallowed... and nodded.   
“Do you trust me?” Regina whispered.   
“More than anything” emma whispered back.   
“Close your eyes”.   
Emma closed her eyes.   
She could sense Regina coming closer, closing the gap.   
Emma braced herself and leaned closer   
Regina leaned further and then all of a sudden she bolted out the door.   
Emma feels the warmth of Reginas touch leave her, confused emma opened her eyes just in time to see Regina vomiting outside.   
Emma ran out after Regina.   
“Emma please, go back inside, I don’t want you to see me like this, I’m so sorry”.   
“Regina, I’ve seen worse don’t worry”. Emma pulled Reginas hair back and rubbed her back while she continued to hurl up the contents of her stomach.   
When the vomiting subsided, Regina looked weak. Emma picked her up, bridal style and carried her towards the main house. Regina felt limp in Emma’s arms.   
“Gina darling where’s the key?”   
“On top of the door frame Regina managed to get out before putting her head in the crook of emmas neck”.   
Emma held Regina awkwardly fishing for the key above the door. When she finally reached it she unlocked and opened the door.  
“Which way is your room” emma asked but Regina is out cold on her shoulder and doesn’t answer. Emma gently kicks the door closed and wanders to the stairs. She makes it upstairs and finds Reginas room. She feels strange, kind of like an intruder but she brushes off the thought needing to get Regina comfortable.   
She finds the light for the en suite, and places Regina gently on the side of the bath, Regina wakes up groaning. Emma grabs her tooth brush from the sink and some paracetamol from the vanity. “Come on Gina you will regret it tomorrow if you don’t”. Regina sinks the paracetomol and brushes her teeth protesting all the way.   
“Will you be ok if I go get you some pjs” emma Says. Regina nods once.   
Emma opened a few draws before finally finding some shorts and a vest, she turns round in time to see Regina walking into the room in just her black Lacey bra and pants. Emma turns round laughing, “Gina! what are you doing?!” Regina falls face first into the bed.   
Emma walks over and as gently as she can flips Alex over and attempts to put the pjs on her.   
Finally emma gets Regina in bed and covers her over. She places a fresh glass of water on the bedside, switches off the light and starts to leave the room.   
“Emma!” Regina mumbles.   
“Yeah?” Emma whispers.   
“Stay with me!”   
“Regina, I don’t know if that’s a good idea”.   
“Please don’t leave me” is all she hears and it’s enough to make her stay.   
Emma shimmies out of her tight pants and hops in bed, 5 Minutes she tells herself, Instantly Regina rolls over and clings to her like a koala bear.   
Emma puts her arm round Regina and strokes her hair until her breathing evens out signalling she’s asleep. Emma tries to get out of bed but Reginas grip just gets tighter.   
Ok 5 more minutes and I’ll get a taxi emma tells herself, she takes a deep breath and finally the tension she’s felt the last few months leaves her shoulders. It feels right, safe, content.


	5. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just as I was about to post the New Year’s Eve chapter my phone deleted it!   
> I’m going to have to rewrite it :-(   
> There will be a delay! Sorry!   
> Stupid iPhone no way to recover it

So just as I was about to post the New Year’s Eve chapter my phone deleted it!   
I’m going to have to rewrite it :-(   
There will be a delay! Sorry!   
Stupid iPhone no way to recover it


	6. Chapter 5: take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a day later than planned we have chapter 5! I’m pretty sure I managed to remember everything.   
> Hope you all had a lovely new year whatever you did and here’s to a better 2021!   
> First time writing smut so please be kind...

Emma woke with the light streaming through the bedroom blinds. The first thing she felt was the weight of Regina laid across her chest. She laughed, so much for 5 more minutes she thought. Her next thought was coffee. Regina was gently snoring. Emma thought it might have been the cutest thing she had ever seen.   
Emma slid out of bed covered Regina back up and turned to leave. She hesitated for a second before deciding to brush the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.   
She left a refill or water and paracetamol on the beside and set out in search of coffee. 

Regina woke up, the first thing she noticed was her head banging. “Eurgh” she groaned. She rolled over and saw the water and tablets. And then she remembered, the bar, the dancing, the jäger and then cringed.... the vomit, begging emma to stay. “Oh god” she said aloud. She turned looking for emma. Heart heart fell when she realised emma was gone. Just then she heard a clatter on pans downstairs and hear heart soared. She stayed! She smiled to herself.   
Regina slowly sat up in bed, the room was spinning. She sank the tablets and water and slowly she stood steadying herself and made it downstairs to emma. 

“Morning sunshine” emma chuckled seeing Regina coming into view. Hair tussled.   
Regina made it to the counter putting her head down on it and groaned. “Coffee” was the only word she said.   
Emma poured a cup and slowly slid ut towards Regina.   
She took a massive gulp.   
“I’m so sorry for last night emma, you must think I’m such a mess, I..”  
Emma interrupted... “honestly Regina it’s totally fine, I’ve seen way worse”.  
“Well Thank-you dear for taking care of me!”   
“Anytime, how are you feeling?” Emma asked.   
“Like death warmed up” Regina said clinging on to her coffee cup like it was the holy grail.   
“How about I make you something greasy to soak up the booze?”   
“That sounds wonderful, are you sure you are ok to stay, don’t you have plans?”   
“Nah, my only plans were get over my hangover and do some training”.   
This seemed to appease Regina, so   
Emma got to work, she made the full works with what she could find in the fridge.   
When it came to eating, Regina could only manage a few bites of toast before putting down her knife and fork. “I’m so sorry emma, this looks amazing I just can’t stomach anything”.   
“No problem, hey I know what will make you feel better, how about a run?”   
Regina scoffed “You have got to be kidding me?”   
“I’m Being serious, a run always helps me sweat a hangover out, what do you think?”   
“Well at this point I’m willing to try anything”  
“Is that a yes?”   
“It’s a yes dear”.   
“Ok great, erm do you have anything I can wear?”   
“Follow me”  
Regina led emma up the stairs into her room, she dug around in her wardrobe before throwing over a pair of joggers and an old band vest top. “These should fit you”.   
Emma and Regina quickly got changed.   
Emma took a minute to bask in the familiarity of being in Reginas clothes.   
Emma was snapped out of her trance “you look good in my clothes” Regina winked.   
Is she flirting with me? Emma wondered before shaking it off.   
“Ok Mills, you ready?”  
Regina laughed, “no, but let’s go anyway... there is a trail out the back of the house which leads into the woods, it’s. A great route, very scenic”  
“Sounds great, let’s go”  
They both took off towards the woods, taking it slow in a light jog to ease Regina into the run. As they entered the woods they picked up the speed, they were jogging for at least 30 minutes before they arrived at a large lake. They both slowed down to take in the view.   
“You were right” emma said “this really is beautiful”. They walked for a while.   
Regina noticed emma subconsciously rubbing her arm.   
“Does it still hurt?” Regina asked.  
“What?”  
Your arm” Regina pointed to where emma had been previously rubbing.   
Emma shrugged it off. “Not really”. She moved to lean on a nearby tree. “It did at first but it’s mostly healed”.   
Regina took a few steps towards emma until she was right in front of her.   
Emmas heart started to race.   
Regina reached out and stroked the scar on emmas arm. She took emmas hand and leaned down To place a feather light kiss on the scar   
Emmas eyes closed and her heart started beating even faster. When emma opened her eyes they were glassy. Regina looked up and locked eyes with emma, before taking one last step to close the gap.  
Emma leaned her head down her hair falling in her face. Regina put a finger under emmas jaw and lifted her head back up to meet Reginas gaze. A single year rolled down emmas face. Regina brushed away the tear, kissing the track it had made. She then moved to kiss emmas forehead, her cheek, and the corner of her lips before moving in to kiss her waiting lips.   
Emma had stood perfectly still until Regina had kissed her. Regina leaned back to check emma was ok before leaning back in for a more passionate kiss. Emma lept into action pulling her into a tight embrace wrapping her arms round Reginas waist.   
Regina tangled her hands in emmas hair and pulled her closer into the kiss.   
Both pulled apart breathless, they had no idea how long they had been kissing. Emma was in heaven. Regina leaned in and placed one last kiss on emmas lips.   
“Can we go sit by the lake? I just want a moment with you?”   
“Of course” emma managed to get out.   
They walked over to the edge of the water and sat side by side.   
Emma reached over and took Reginas hand. Placing a kiss on the palm before lacing their fingers together and resting their joined hands on her lap. “You feeling any better?” Emma asked.   
“You know what, I am, this really helped Thankyou emma, I’d have probably sat around all day feeling sorry for myself”.   
“No problem”.   
They sat like that for a while, enjoying the view and chatting, when Reginas stomach started rumbling   
“And I think that’s our que to leave” emma joked standing up pulling Regina with her as she stood.   
“I guess so” Regina answered.   
“Race you back to the house” emma rushed before taking off back towards the entrance to the woods.   
“Not fair emma” Regina shouted hot on her heels.   
Emma made it back to the house just a fraction in front of Regina.   
“I am champion of the world” emma shouted with her hands in the air rocky balboa style.   
“You cheat!” Regina teased opening the door and wandering into the kitchen.   
She poured them both a tall glass of water.   
“Bagel?” Regina offered.  
“Sounds perfect” emma replied.   
They took their food outside to sit on the decking, the sun was at full height and it took the chill out of the air.   
“did you need a shower before I take you home?l Regina asked.   
“You don’t need to take me home, I can just grab a bus”.  
“Please emma, it’s the least I can do...I want to”.   
Emma relented. “Ok, yeah I had better shower, I’m a sweaty mess”.  
Regina looked at the vest top sticking to emmas toned stomach and bit her lip.   
“Gina?” Emma asked  
“Sorry what?” Regina asked.   
“I said I’ll go take a shower now if that’s ok” emma grinned.   
“Oh yes of course, let me show you the way”.   
Regina led emma upstairs to her en suite. “Fresh towels are here. I’ll give you some privacy”.   
Emma wandered into the en suite, actually having time to look around, it was huge and typical Regina styling. She jumped in the shower and stood under the falling hot water, she decided to wash her hair too and grabbed the nearest bottle. It all smelled of Regina...apples... she was in a steamy heaven surrounded by the scent.   
After probably too long emma jumped out of the shower, wrapping the towel round herself and making her way u to the bedroom where a fresh set of clothes were waiting for her.   
She threw in the clothes before making her way down to meet Regina, who had also managed to shower. 

Emma packed up her things and the jumped into Reginas car. Emma gave directions and soon, to both their dismay, they were at emmas parents house. Regina pulled up outside and switched off the engine.   
“Emma, I just want to say Thank-you again for last night for staying with me and looking after me, you really are my saviour”.   
Emma reached over the gearstick to touch Reginas hand.   
“Anytime” was all she replied.   
Regina turned her hand lacing their fingers together. She went to say something but hesitated before finally saying “halve a lovely new year emma”.   
“You too Gina”   
Emma let go and got out the car, she waved before entering the house.   
Regina drove off but stopped in the next street.   
She switched off the engine and put her head on the steering wheel.   
What am I going to do!? She said aloud. 

The next few days were a blur of messages back and forth. They talked about anything and everything. New Years plans, basketball, favourite tv shows and movies. Emma of course already knew most of these things but was content to oblige Regina.   
Regina hadnt brought up the kiss again, and emma hadn’t pushed, she just wanted to stay in this bliss. I’ll talk to her after new year when we’re back at school she thought. 

New Year’s Eve  
Around 5pm emma sent a quick message to Regina. “Have a lovely night regina and happy new year, maybe lay off hype jäger tonight though yeah?” She added a winking emoji and sent it.   
Regina who was sitting at her vanity getting ready picked up the phone and laughed loudly at the message. Emmas messages were slowly becoming the best part of her day. She was grinning ear to ear.   
“I’ll do my best dear, no promises, have a lovely night with your friends”. She typed out and sent. Regina continued to get ready. It was time for her families annual New Year’s Eve party. Robin had made it back in time and it was always quite the event.   
Emma laughed at the reply. She started to type a response but deleted it, she’s just being polite, she’s at her parents party she won’t want to hear from me all night. 

Regina made it downstairs around 6:30 immediately taking 2 glasses of champagne from the waiter downing the first one and sipping the second. She felt she needed the boost to get her through the night. Around 8pm she excused herself to the balcony to get some fresh air and check her phone for a reply from emma, but much to her disappointment there were no messages. She steeled herself and went back into the party. Her and Robin mingled with the guests eating canapés and sipping champagne for a while longer.   
Around 9:30 she escaped to the balcony again to check her phone. Still no messages. She welled up. She’s just having fun with her friends she thought to herself, but the jealously bubbles up. What if she is off with some gift her own age. He heart ached at the thought.   
Robin having seen regina slip away came out to the balcony.   
“Regina, what are you doing out here it’s freezing?”   
“Just getting some air, I’m fine” she blinked back the tears ready to walk back into the room when Robin stopped her.   
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing” Regina said trying to get past.   
“No, come on somethings wrong, you’ve been distracted all night?, tell me!”.   
Regina thought back to the kiss and almost kiss she had with emma, both she initiated, and knew in that moment what needed to be done. 

Emmas friends arrived to her parents house about 7pm for pre drinks before heading to the club for new year. It was a ticketed event but the girls has secured tickets weeks ago. They made it inside and instantly the drinks were flowing. At one point a cute girl had tried to dance with emma but she couldnt even bring herself to flirt. She missed Regina. The thought of her off with Robin was killing her. She got another drink and tried to enjoy her night. Around 11 she switched to water, her friends called her a Party pooper but if she wanted to actually get to midnight she needed to slow down and sober up. The next thing she knew someone was shouting “5 minutes to midnight!!!” The dj came over the speaker.  
“Ok all you people out there grab your last drinks and loved ones and get ready to see in the new year”. Emma took out her phone to take a pre new year selfie. She all squashed together in the booth and she took it.   
She was just checking how the picture had come out when a message appeared.  
1 new message:Regina.   
Emmas heart was in her mouth, with shaking hands she opened the text and all it read was ‘come outside’.   
Emma made an excuse and raced down the stairs. She got outside and frantically looked around for Regina.   
She can’t be here, it must be a joke. She thought.   
Then suddenly she saw a figure sitting on a bench across the road. She crossed slowly, and she got closer the figure stood.   
“Regina, you’re here! What happened to the party? What happened to Robin?”  
“I ended it emma”.   
“What?” Emma couldn’t process what was going on.   
“I ended it with Robin, I am exactly where I want to be right now and exactly who I want to be with. I’ve been thinking these last few weeks, months really. The time I have spent with you has been everything and when I tho of what I was emma, and as much as I’ve been trying to ignore it, it’s you. Youve settled yourself into my heart, and I intend to start this year as I mean to go on....in your arms”.   
On the background she could hear everyone start the countdown.....10,9,8,7  
“Regina...I”  
6,5,4  
“You don’t need to say anything”   
3,2,1   
“Happy new year my darling”   
Regina leaned in and kissed emma soundly on the lips. Choruses of drunk people singing Auld Lang syne in the background, Emma took a Moment to respond. She couldn’t believe this was happening, after a few seconds she jumped into action kissing Regina back. She pulled Regina flush to her body and wrapped her arms round her wait while Regina tangled her hands in emmas hair.   
“Take me home emma” Regina whispered in her ear.   
Emma didn’t need telling twice she flagged down a taxi and gave the driver the destination. She shots. Quick text to her friends to let them know she was ok. 

They got to the house and Regina froze for a second. Emma realising the hesitation Said.   
“It’s ok they’re away for new year, won’t be back for a few days” Regina visibly relaxed.   
“Did you er, want a drink?” Emma asked nervously.   
Regina shook her head, prowling towards emma. It was the most sultry thing she had ever seen.   
Regina closed the gap and pulled her in for a steering kiss. “Take me to bed emma” she whispered.   
“Are you sure?” Emma asked.   
“More than I’ve ever been sure about anything”   
Emma took Reginas hand and led her upstairs. As soon as emma turned to close the door Regina was on her pinning her to the door. She started an assault of kisses up emmas neck.   
Emma was in heaven, she turned her neck to one side to give her more access, heat pooling to her core, she could have came on the spot right there. Emma wrapped her arms round Regina and unzipped her dress.   
Regina stood back and slowly pushed down the steps of her dress, allowing the dress to slide down her body and pool round her feet. Leaving her in purple and black matching lingerie. Emmas jaw hung open.   
“See something you like miss swan?” Regina asked before stepping out of her dress and kicking it to one side. Regina locked eyes with emma and started to walk backwards to wards the bed beckoning emma forward.   
Emma followed discarding her dress on the way. Emma lowered Regina gently onto the bed and straddled her. She pulled emma into a sitting position and using one hand removed reginas bra. She threw it to one side and kissed Regina again sliding her hands up Reginas toned stomach to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. Emma kissed down Reginas neck lowering her back down to the bed before taking one of Reginas nipples in her mouth and biting gently.   
Regina gasped, automatically bucking her hips up into emma. She started to pant.   
Emma took her time kissing every inch of Reginas skin, Reginas whole body broke out in goosebumps, she couldn’t take much more she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and was writhing under emmas touch.   
“I won’t break emma, please touch me, I need you”.   
Emma snaked her hand in between them and pushed her sodden lace panties to one side and slid her fingers into Reginas waiting folds, she started teasing Reginas clit.   
Regina moaned again, louder this time at the feel of emmas fingers furiously rubbing at her clit.   
“More emma, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer” Regina was in ecstasy her heart was banging through her chest. Emma withdrew her fingers and dropped to her knees at the edge of the bed. She pulled down Reginas ruined underwear and dove between her legs, her tongue sliding straight into Reginas wet pussy.   
“Oh god” was all Regina could say, Reginas groaning was making emma wet and she squeezed her legs tight together to try to stop the pounding in her own pussy.   
Regina hooked her legs over emmas shoulders and pulled her closer using her heels.   
Emma continued to swirl her tongue in Reginas folds.   
“Right there emma, oh god, oh god, don’t stop, I’m almost there”. Regina was getting louder and louder. Emma then plunged 2 fingers into Reginas soaked entrance and started to thrust in and out still using her tongue to worship Reginas clit. She used her other arm to slide up Reginas body and squeeze Reginas breast.   
Reginas eyes were tight shut, back arched and mouth open wide moaning and groaning, before she went completely silent. Regina grabbed a handful of emmas hair and pulled her face into her pussy, riding out her orgasm. Emma could feel Reginas muscles contract and continues with slow strokes of her tongue to help her ride out the orgasm. 

“Fuck, emma, that was” she couldn’t string a sentence together. “Just wow, fuck!” She was breathless.   
Emma dragged herself up Reginas body and kissed her passionately. Regina could taste herself on Emma’s tongue, and moaned again.   
“It’s not over yet” emma smiled.   
“It’s not?” Regina replied.   
Rather than answer emma flipped Regina over onto her front and pulled her body upright holding her in place with one arm. She slid her right arm down Reginas body and slid her fingers down in search of her clit, rubbing slow torturous circles.   
Regina moaned louder and louder pulling Emmas arm up to cares her hard nipples. The only thing keeping her in place was Emmas strong arms, her legs were like jelly.   
After a while regina collapsed forwards on all fours and emma entered her from behind pounding in and out of her. Regina nearly blocked out in pleasure, she’d never felt anything like this before ....that she could remember. Emma withdrew her fingers much to Reginas dismay and flipped Regina onto her back before leaning forward and entering her again. She picked up the pace.   
“Oh god emma, yes, yes!”   
Emma continued at a blinding pace until Regina let out one long moan!  
“Emma”.   
Emma watched as Regina came down from her high. Slightly blushing at the noises she had been making.   
Emma kissed her one more time before using her hand to slide Reginas legs apart and lowering her own wet centre onto Reginas.   
Reginas eyes rolled back, “fuck, that feels so good”   
Emma slowly started to rock back and forth. Regina decided she wasn’t going to take a back seat anymore and in a flash she was on top of emma.   
The sight of Regina ontop grinding herself into emma was enough to make her come right there but she held out. Emma reached out and held tight into Reginas hand as they both crashed over the end get together.   
Regina flopped onto emma, breathless.   
“God that was, I think I’m broken” she laughed.   
“Tell me about it” emma joked back.   
Regina settled herself half ontop and half at emmas side and snuggled in. Emma started to draw patterns on Reginas back using her finger tips.   
Regina was in heaven. They lay like that for a while both basking in their orgasm haze before Regina duffle the broke the silence.   
“I thought you loved me?”   
“What?” Emma said confused.   
“I can’t believe you let me get a tramp stamp!”   
Emma laughed.   
“I mean I did try to stop you but you were pretty persistent”.   
Regina laughed.   
“Anyway I think it’s sexy” emma replied.   
“You would”   
“What are going going to do Gina?” Emma finally said.   
“I don’t know emma but we will figure it out together, ain’t no mountain high remember?”   
Emma smiled, she knew Regina didn’t remember how that phrase came about but was touched at the sentiment.   
“Let’s just enjoy the now” Regina finished.   
Emma snuggled back down.   
“Best new year ever” she whispered.   
“Indeed” Regina replied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!!  
> Here we go! Hope you enjoy! :-)

3rd January   
“Do you have to go Gina?” Emma whined as she followed Regina to the door.   
“I’m Afraid so dear”  
“It’s just these last few days have been.....”  
Regina turned “I know....I’ve had so much fun too” she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms round emma in a tight embrace. Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas waist.   
“You’re trapped now Gina, I’m not letting you go”   
Regina rested her head on emmas shoulder and laughed. It was deep and rich and made emma smile.   
“As tempting as that is my darling. I really do have to go, these last few days with you have been amazing but classes started again in a few days, I need to pack and say goodbye to my parents and your parents will be home soon anyway”. Regina leaned back and kissed emma before resting her forehead on emmas. “I’ll see you soon, ok?” 

“I know, I’ll miss you though” emma replied.   
“I’ll miss you too” Regina smiled she leaned in for another kiss. She lingered for a while before pulling away. “Give me a call tonight ok. And I’ll see you back at school”. Emma finally let go and opened the door to let Regina out.   
Emma watched as Regina walked away who turned to wave at the end of the drive way. Emma waved back, grinning ear to ear. She closed the door and although she immediately felt the loss she was happier than she had been in ages. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her heart soared. 

Emma parents arrived home later that night, arms full of luggage. David dropped his bags at the door.   
“Hey honey, how was your new year”.   
“Really great dad, how was your trip?”   
“Your mother and I had an amazing time”   
Snow dropped hers right beside her husbands and rushed to embrace her daughter.   
“We missed you, what have you been up to while we’ve been away? It’s suspiciously tidy in here! No parties?”  
“no mom, just chilled, did some training, stayed in bed a lot” emma chuckled to herself.   
Technically she wasn’t lying. Emma and Regina had done all those things over the last few days. Emma started to daydream about waking up in Reginas arms when she was snapped out of it by her mother.   
“That’s great honey, when do you leave for school?”   
“Tomorrow”. Emma stayed.   
“Excellent, shall we order in tonight and catch up?”   
“Sounds great! Pizza?”  
“Joey special!” David shouted from the kitchen.   
“2 pizzas it is dad” emma laughed.   
After pizza emma excused herself to pack and called Regina. 

The next day emma packed up the car and left after breakfast to drive back to college. It had only been a day but she was itching to see Regina. They have stayed on the phone for hours and emma was practically floating on air.   
Emma made it back to her flat in good time, dropped her bags before going to catch up with ruby. The minute emma got through Ruby’s door she was immediately interrogated about missing the last practice before the break. Emma managed to blame it on a hangover and they had a few drinks and caught up.   
A few hours later emma made it home and dropped onto her bed, she was exhausted. 

Emma phone buzzed. 

“Did you get home safe dear?”  
Emma grinned falling on her sofa getting comfortable before texting back.   
“Yeah been back a few hours, we’re you worried about me miss Mills?” 

Emmas phone started to ring.   
“Miss Mills ey?” Regina puréed down the phone.   
“Emma laughed, I can come up with another nickname if you like babe?”   
“Call me babe again and you will be sorry dear”  
Emma laughed louder.   
“Are you ready for classes to start tomorrow?”   
“Yeah, I think the question is Are you ready for training tomorrow?” 

Emma Regina talked for hours until emma yawned.   
“I didn’t realise the time, I’d better let you get some sleep, goodnight dear”   
“Goodnight babe” emma replied   
“You will pay for that in training tomorrow swan” 

5th January   
Emma was digging through her training gear. Why was she freaking out. Just pick something already she thought. Regina doesn’t care what shorts you’re wearing.   
Emma looked at the clock realising she was late.   
“Shit”   
Emma picked up a pair of plain black shorts and red vest top, she threw her SBU hoody over the top slipped her trainers on grabbed her bag and ran for the door. 

“Hurry up emma we will be late for practice” ruby shouted standing In their usual meeting place . “Sorry rubes!” Emma exclaimed running towards Ruby, bag falling off her shoulder. 

Ruby and emma were the last to get to practice. Everyone had already starting to warm up. 

“Glad you could finally join us girls” regina smirked. “Sorry coach” emma said smirking.   
“I think 10 deadman burpees might help with your punctuality in future? What do you think girls?”   
The rest of the team laughed and shouted “yeah! Do it!”   
“You heard the team, drop and give me 10!”   
Emma and ruby grumbled but finished the burpees before joining in the warm up. 

“Right now that were warmed up. I want you in groups of 4 to practice your passing and blocks. Ok. Go” Regina blew her whistle”. 

Lily and zelena joined emma and ruby and they started. Regina wandered round the groups, giving tips and changing up the drills.

Before they knew it it the whistle was blowing again. 

“Practice went well guys! Hit the showers!” Regina shouted waving the girls off.   
Everyone retreated to the locker rooms.   
“I’ll help pack up” lily said to emma.  
“That’s ok I’ve got it” emma smiled jogging over to Regina, picking up equipment in the way.   
Lily’s face dropped but she shrugged and ran off to the changing rooms. 

They packed in silence stealing glances at each other. Emma finished up and threw 2 bags over her shoulder to put in the store room.   
Just before leaving she looked at Regina and quietly whispered, “I mean if you were to bring that whistle home, I wouldn’t argue”. Reginas jaw dropped, emma jogged off to join the others with a wink and extra sway in her step before she could respond. 

Regina took a deep breath. She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off emma the whole of the practice. Everything was different now. It was intoxicating being in Emmas presence. She was feeling things she just couldn’t put into words. She was happy she thought to herself as she packed the rest of the equipment away.   
She locked up her office and was on her way out when she noticed the changing room lights were still on. 

“Hello?” Regina called out walking in, “is anyone here?” She checked through the rooms before making her way to the showers.   
“Is someone there?”   
“Just me coach....” regina turned to see emma standing there, in all her glory, dripping wet from the shower.   
Reginas mouth dropped open! She was speechless. She watched as drops of water dripped down Emma’s abs, down her toned thighs. Regina unconsciously licked her lips. Emma stood with her hands in her hips, before starting to walk towards Regina”   
“W..w..what are you doing? Regina stuttered. Suddenly looking round to make sure they were alone. 

“Fancy joining me?” Emma prowling closer. “Everyone’s gone, don’t worry”. 

Regina started to protest even though she desperately wanted nothing more than to join her. “Emma...I don’t think...it’s not...it’s not a good...”   
before she could finish her sentence she felt warm lips crush against her own, and wet, warm hands pull her closer.  
Regina knew her protests were in vain and gave in to emmas advances. To hell with the consequences, she couldn’t think past what was happening right now.   
Emma started to walk them backwards into the shower, lips not separating for a second and pulled Regina fully clothed under the hot shower, Regina reached back frantically closing the shower curtain before wrapping her arms round emmas neck, and losing herself in the steam. 

An hour later a soaked Regina emerged from the curtains to get dried off and get changed. Emma walked out behind her wrapping herself in a towel looking rather smug. 

They heard a door slam in the distance and Regina freaked out. “What was that emma?”  
“I’m sure it was nothing Regina. It’s ok, it’s just us” emma walked up and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
Regina smiled “your right no one hangs round this late” and put it to the back of her mind as they got changed. 

“Need a ride back?” Regina asked.   
“Sure I mean I am exhausted from my....workout” emma grinned   
“Well you could alway jog home to keep up your....stamina?” Regina teased.   
“Possibly if my evil coach hadn’t made me do all those burpees” emma responded.  
“I told you you would regret calling me babe! Eurgh”.  
Emma smiled following Regina out to the carpark.   
Regina dropped emma off round the corner, and emma walked back to her flat. 

Emma was smiling to herself as she walked back to her flat. As she passed Ruby’s apartment she heard. “Hey, what you so pleased about?”   
Emma turned to see ruby hanging out the door. She started to come up with an answer when Zelena came out behind ruby shouting.   
“Emma! Where’ve you been? It’s girls night come On!” Emma jogged back past and into the carnage, the music was blasting, there were drinks and snacks everywhere and most of the girls were in the middle of twister.   
“Right hand yellow....hey emma, get in here!” Kathryn started.  
“I’m way too sober to get in on...that” emma gestures towards her team weaved round each other. She made her way to the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge and jumped on the sofa.   
Just as she sat her phone buzzed 

“Well tonight was just wow! I can’t get enough of you! Sleep well emma, yours R xx” 

Emma replied, “I can’t get enough of you either! I’ll definitely be having some interesting dreams tonight. Goodnight Gina xx”

As soon as it was sent a pillow went flying into Emma’s face, “stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat into your phone and join us we’re starting ring of fire, that will get you twister ready!” Ruby shouted. 

Emma put her phone on and flipped the first card.... “oooooo nominate....”

Emma woke the next day with a raging hangover. The games and drinking had gone on until the early hours. So when Emmas Alarm for class went off she nearly threw her phone across the room. Emma dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She pulled on her skinny jeans, a band tee, picked up her bag, trusty leather jacket, and put her sunglasses on whilst walking out the door. 

Emma had just enough time to grab a coffee before her first class and was sitting sitting it, when she felt her phone vibrate. Emma slid the phone out her pocket under her desk. She tried to stifle a grin when she realised it was was Regina   
“I miss you.. :-(“   
Emma chuckled to herself.   
“I miss you too” she typed back inconspicuously with her left hand, pretending to work on her assignment with her right”. 

“Come to my office we can go through ‘tactics’ ;-) “ 

Emma stomach was in knots, hangover Instantly forgotten, her fingers flew across the screen typing her response. 

“You know I’d love nothing more but I’m in class right now”. 

Emma waited for a reply which didn’t come. After a few moments She put her phone back in her pocket frowning. Had she upset Regina? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and none other than the woman herself popping her head round the door.   
“Coach Mills” the teacher said walking towards the door. “how can I help You?”   
There was some whispering before the teacher shouted “emma your needed. If you just finish your assignment up at home and drop it off tomorrow”.   
Emma tried her best to look as neutral as possible but she was elated. Regina was breaking her out of class! Even before the accident she would never have done this. She packed up her things and made her way toward Regina.   
“Thanks again Jefferson”.   
“No problem coach, go tigers!”. 

Emma walked outside the classroom stifling her grin. Regina smiled and took off down the hall swaying her hips for good measure.   
Emma rushed to keep up with Regina.   
“Where are we going?” She whispered.   
Regina stopped and turned towards emma.   
“I couldn’t wait any longer to.....talk tactics, if you will follow me to my office miss swan we can do just that....If that’s ok with you, I mean you can go back to .....”  
“No no I can tell you are desperate for my......input. Lead the way coach”. 

Emma had barely made it inside the office before she was being pressed up against the door and kissed passionately.   
Emma kissed back fighting for dominance, before pulling away. She rested her head on Reginas head.  
“Regina wait, what? What’s going on?”   
“I missed you emma and I just can’t stand seeing you and not being able to touch you. I need you” She kissed emma again. Hard.   
“I know Gina” emma said in between kisses “but we have to be careful, Someone could walk in here any moment”.   
Regina locked eyes with emma, tiled her head to one side and stroked her cheek “Don’t worry I’ve cleared my schedule, and you weren’t so shy the other day in the showers” She started to kiss emmas neck.   
“And.....” Regina reached behind emma.   
Emma heard the snap of the lock being turned. Heart heart picked up speed. They were really doing this.   
Regina whispered in Emma’s ear... “what do you think?” 

Emma breathing was laboured by now, regina had taken to dropping her wandering hands down Emma’s arms to her hips and squeezing briefly before letting go altogether. She took one step back, folder her arms, bit her bottom lip and asked “I mean unless you actually want to talk tactics in which case we could..” Regina gestures to the desk and all emmas resolve broke. 

Emma interrupted Regina immediately, “No way” she grabbed the collar of reginas top and crashed their lips together. “Why are you so irresistible” Emma breathed in between kisses.   
Regina chuckled sending vibrations through emmas body. Regina slowly turned emma to face the door, gently moving her hair from her neck and kissing down the side, emma put her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan. As she did Regina slid her free hand torturously slowly down emma stomach and danced around the top of emmas jeans, before popping the button and diving in.   
Emma was speechless and excited.   
“Gina...” emma started before losing her voice completely as Regina began Stroking through her folds.   
Left hand gliding onto smooth skin up to grab emmas breast and squeezing and teasing.   
“My my miss swan, you are soaked!”  
“All for you” is all emma can get out. 

This just increased Reginas pace. Soon emma was coming apart. Her legs went to jelly but Regina supported her weight until emma had rode out the rest of her high. 

“That was....wow....” resting her head on the door, Regina lazily kissed the back of her neck.   
“Your turn” emma started to say turning round. 

“Actually, We had Better work through some tactics, and open a window it smells of sex in here....” Regina said

“I don’t think so” emma purred... all doubt gone.   
Regina started to walk backwards, emma followed until Reginas legs hit the front of her desk.   
Emma dropped to her knees looking up mischievously.   
“Emma what are you....” her voice caught in her throat. Emma lifted the front of Reginas top up and started to kiss her stomach. She slowly stroked her hands up and down Reginas smooth legs. Getting higher and higher each time.   
Emma lifted Reginas skirt before softly nudging her to sit on the desk.   
“Emma..” tried once more breathlessly, before she felt willows tongue enter her wet centre. She let out a quiet moan before covering her mouth with one hand, using the other on the desk to steady herself.   
“Tell me to stop” emma said.   
“Don’t you dare miss swan” Regina spluttered.   
Emma smiled and lifted one of reginas legs over her shoulder for better access and continued to circle reginas clit before diving back down.   
By this time regina had lost all control, she was shuddering, she placed her hand on emmas head and pulled it closer towards her rocking her pussy against emmas mouth.   
“Emma I’m coming” Regina exclaimed. Emma placed her hand on top of reginas and sped up until Regina had rode out her climax.   
Regina eventually loosened her grip on emmas head and leaned back on the table.   
“Oh. my. god! That was....”  
“so hot!” Emma finished   
“ Yeah!” Regina pulled emma up towards her kissing her lips, tasting herself on Emma’s lips just made her more excited. She stopped before she got carried away.   
They stood staring at each other knowing that they could easily do this all day.   
Finally regina rearranged her skirt and said...  
“We really should work on some tactics...”  
Emma protested but Regina was insistent. Regina unlocked the door, opened a window and they sat to talk tactics and new ideas for practice”. 

“I was thinking....” emma said...”Can we take ideas from Other sports for our set pieces like rugby, football? I’ve been Watching some stuff from Micheal jordan and.....”  
Just then the door flew open.   
Both emma and Regina jumped.   
In walked dean gold.   
“ not interrupting anything am I dearies?”   
“Just talking over tactics Robert, if you want another trophy for the cabinet that is?”   
“Of course regina, just checking in, maybe another time, when your not so...busy” he narrowed his eyes before leaving to close the door. 

Emma let out a breath she did t know she was holding.   
“Shit, that was close”  
“Indeed”  
They both looked at each other and giggled.   
“Ok no more fooling around on campus ok?” Emma said as sternly as she could manage.   
“Deal”. Regina said holding out her hand.   
“I mean it regina”   
“I know. Look I know I instigated this but just seeing how close we were to be caught there scared me too”   
“I agree, don’t worry babe, we will be more careful”   
“Emma I swear to god, call me babe one more time!”   
Emma laughed.   
“Ok so what were you saying?”   
Emma and Regina were engrossed in game planning and set pieces for the next hour before emma looked at her watch and standing up.   
“Oh crap! I’ve got another class in 5 minutes, I’m going to have to go, is it ok for us to finish this up at the next practice?”   
Regina smiled at emma.   
“Of course dear, that’s absolutely fine”   
Emma pecked Regina on the cheek and rushed towards the door.   
“Emma” Regina shouted.   
Emma turned, “yeah?”   
Regina stood suddenly fidgeting. “Iwanttotakeyouonadate” she rushed out.   
“What?”  
Regina took a deep breath.   
“The sneaking around is fun, but I want to take you on a date, will you go out with me?”   
Emma started to ramble.   
“but what if we’re seen, you agreed we needed to be careful. I hate to bang on about rule number one, but it was your rule. It’s dangerous...”  
“And what we’re doing now isn’t dangerous?” Regina raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.   
“Fair point. What did you have in mind?”.  
“Well that didn’t take as much convincing as I thought it would”.   
Emma chuckled “you should know by now I have no restraint when it comes to you, So what did you have in mind”.   
“It’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up on Friday at 7” Regina grinned.   
Emma rushed forward placing one last kiss on Reginas lips. “Can’t wait” before running out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the delay!  
> There will be another 3 chapters to finish this fic!  
> Everything is going to come to a head next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

It was 6pm and emma just gotten out the shower and was wrapped in a towel staring into her wardrobe. It was at that point she realised she had no idea where they were going which meant she had no clue what to wear.  
She sat on the bed and reached for her phone.  
“What kind of thing should I be wearing tonight? Do I go casual, fancy, a bit in-between? Help a girl out!” 

“Just something comfortable, see you in an hour”. Was the swift response. 

Emma settled on some black skinny jeans, a white Tshirt, a few silver chains and her black docs. She put on some light make up, and curled her hair. She stood infront of the mirror for a final check before grabbing her trustee leather jacket, Bag and made her way to their regular pick up point. She got there at exactly 7, and the black Mercedes was already there.  
Emmas stomach flipped. A real date.  
Emma opened the door to find Regina reapplying her red lipstick in the mirror.  
Emma jumped into the car and kissed her cheek. “You look gorgeous”  
Regina beamed.  
“As do you dear, I can’t wait for you to see what I have planned”.  
“Me either! It’s killing me”.  
Emma put on her seatbelt and Regina took off.  
“It’s about a 20 minute journey” Regina said, “hope that’s ok”.  
“Totally fine by me”.  
Emma and Regina chatted for the next 20 minutes, occasionally blasting out a chorus of a song from the radio before getting back to their conversation.  
“Almost there” Regina said pulling off the main road onto a smaller one.  
“Where are we?” Emma said?  
“All will become clear soon my darling”.  
“Gina the suspense is killing me please tell me something”.  
“We’re going to the movies thats all I’m saying”.  
“Ok now I’m really confused”.  
“You willl see. Trust me”.  
Regina parked the car and they got out and walked down the street before stopping outside a small movie theatre. 

“Dragon theatres” emma read aloud. Emmas eyes scanned the building. All the lights were off.  
“It’s closed?” Emma questioned 

“Aw no way! The website said it was open” Regina said putting her head down and her hands in her pockets.  
Emma rushed to Reginas side.  
“Don’t worry” emma tried to comfort Regina. “Honestly just spending time with you is all I need...hey why are you smiling?” Emma asked. 

Reginas smile turned into a grin and she pulled a set of keys out her pocket. 

“I already knew it was closed but lucky for us I know the owner and she owes me a favour”. 

Emma pushed Regina side, “you are evil! you really had me there!”  
Regina laughed, “I’m sorry you were just too cute”. Regina opened the door and let them in before locking it behind them. She went to the mains and switched the power on.  
Emma stood speechless. They were stood in a small room which contained a ticket booth, popcorn and drinks stand and A few arcade games.  
“How did you, where did you.....this is so cool!”  
“I knew you would like it, my friend Mal owns this Independent theatre and well she let us have it for the night! Is that ok with you?”  
“Omg more than ok! Regina you are the best!!” Emma launched herself and Regina giving her a tight hug before running off to check out the games and concession stand.  
Regina walked behind the counter turning in the popcorn and drinks machines.  
“Why don’t you pick a movie while I get the snacks”  
“We can pick whatever we want?” Emma questioned eyes wide  
Regina laughed. “Yeah, go through that door on your left and select a reel”. 

Emma searched the shelves smiling, this was amazing she thought, she could hear popcorn popping in the distance. After a few minutes of searching she stopped suddenly. “No way!” She said out loud.  
She took out the reel and returned to the foyer to find Regina. She found her behind the counter making up the popcorn.  
Regina looked up and smiled as emma came to the counter.  
“  
Regina straightened up “And what can I get you miss?”  
Emma laughed. “Surprise me!”  
Regina laughed “okay”  
Emma watched in awe as Regina made up a tray of popcorn drinks and different snacks from behind the counter.  
“You picked a movie?”  
“Yeah the matrix, it’s my favourite movie of all time!”  
“I don’t think I’ve seen that one” Regina said moving from behind the counter with their goodies.  
“Yes you.....” Emma paused, realising she couldn’t remember emma forcing her to watch it.  
“What was that dear?”  
Emma made a quick decision, she didn’t want remind Regina of more lost memories. “ I can’t believe you haven’t seen it! It’s a classic”.  
“Come on then dear let’s go watch this classic”.  
Regina took them into the main theatre room. It was a small room filled with a mismatch of chairs and sofas, small tables and at the front a large screen.  
Emma chose the big leather recliner sofa at the front of the room and arranged their snacks on the table while regina set the reel away.  
The lights went down and the reel started to play.  
Regina dropped down next to emma.  
“Nice choice, these are the best seats in the house” taking a handful of popcorn.  
“Oh my god. I never actually got to see this at the theatre so this is amazing”  
“So Good date?” Regina asked look towards emma, their faces were so close.  
“Amazing date” emma whispered leaning over, closing the gap and kissing Regina before reaching over and digging into the popcorn on Reginas lap just as the film started. 

Emma was glued to the movie, but part way through she could feel a set of eyes on her.  
“Watch the movie not me!” Emma giggled throwing some popcorn in Reginas direction.  
“I’d rather watch you” Regina replied picking the popcorn off her chest and eating it seductively.  
Emma took one of Reginas hands and snuggled into her shoulder. Regina kissed the top of Emma’s head and settled to watch the end of the movie.  
“That was awesome!” Emma stated. As the credits rolled.  
With the movie over Regina took the opportunity to lean over and place a soft kiss on Emma’s neck, emma turned immediately and captured Reginas lips in her own. She couldn’t get enough. Regina leaned back pulling emma on top of her and they made out like teenagers on the until the film reel clicked to finish. 

Regina and emma closed everything up and left the theatre, Walking hand in hand to the car.  
“So Good surprise?” Regina asked knowing full well what emmas answer would be.  
“It was amazing, just being able to be with you without worrying, absolutely priceless.....And you, what did you think of the movie”.  
“Ok I’ll admit it was pretty great, and I’m definitely a fan of leather now”. Emma squeezed her hand grinning from ear to ear.  
They drove the short distance back to Emma’s apartment.  
“Sweet dreams my darling” Regina said kissing Emma’s cheek.  
“See you tomorrow. Thanks again for tonight. It will be difficult to top that!”. 

Emma threw herself onto the bed smiling in total bliss! Her phone vibrated and it was simply a kiss emoji from Regina. They were finally getting back on track and emma was the happiest she had been for. While! 

The winning streak had continued after the winter break and SBU had just 4 games left. They just had to win 2 more to be guaranteed a place in the final.  
Regina walked into the changing rooms to see all the girls raring to go.  
“Ok girls, just 2 more games and we’re In The final. If we get this one under our belt it’s less pressure going forward! Now let’s get out there and play some ball. Who are we?”  
“SBU!” The girls shouted back.  
“Let’s go!”  
All the girls stood and started to jog out of the room towards the court emma hung back.  
“Dawdling miss swan?” Regina smirked.  
Emma looked around checking the coast was clear before pecking Regina on the lips. “Just needed a good luck kiss that’s all”.Regina smirked and nodded her head towards the door, “your team mates are waiting for you”. Emma started to walk away, regina grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her back for a searing kiss before waking away throwing a “good luck” over her shoulder. Emma stood frozen to the spot. She never failed to amaze her. I love that woman she thought before heading into the court.  
The crowds were so loud, emma got in position and the game started. Straight away SBU Dominated. Emma and the team got basket after basket, the good luck kiss was working a charm, emma was on fire, she had managed to put the girls ahead with a great 3 pointer shot. As emma jogged back to her position she smirked at Regina. Making a swish motion with her hands.  
“Stop showboating” Regina mouthed folding her arms and giving her most stern stare. Although emma found it surprisingly hot, she was right.  
Emma nodded once and got her head in the game, she was being cocky. The girls were ahead by 10 points with 10 minutes left when the opposition threw a wide ball, the player ran out of the lines to catch it, running straight into Regina. Regina was busy making notes and didn’t have time to move.  
“Regina, look out” emma shouted as the player collided with Regina shoving her over the coaches bench, Hitting her head off the concrete floor. The whole arena gasped and dropped into silence. The game stopped and emma started to sprint over towards Regina.  
The room waited with anticipation to see if Regina got back up.....but there was no movement.  
Emma felt like she was running in slow motion, she couldn’t get there fast enough. She shouted “i’m a first aider, someone call an ambulance” As she dropped to her knees beside an unconscious Regina. 

“Regina it’s emma can you hear me”. Emma started to check her eyes for movement and her head and neck for any bleeding.  
“Emma” Regina groaned, her eyes couldn’t focus...  
“It’s ok regina you were hit but your going to be ok. The Ambulance is on the way just stay as still as you can for me ok?” Emma reached out and took Reginas hand. She squeezed it tight. Raising the other to stroke her head. 

The referee took back control and tried to get the players away and give Regina some space. He called a break until the ambulance had been. 

Lily looked on from the bench, eyes narrowed. Everything was starting to make sense she thought. 

About 15 minutes later the ambulance arrived. Regina was put on to a stretcher and wheeled away. “I’ll go with her” emma announced. She took off her captains armband and threw it to ruby. “Smash the game guys” before hopping in the back of the van. 

As the ambulance took off emma tried to stay calm.  
Regina was mumbling but wasn’t making much sense.  
Emma swallowed back a lump in her throat, she had such a horrible sense of de ja Vu, Just as they were getting somewhere.  
A few minutes into the journey, regina stirs, “emma” she mumbled.  
“I’m here Gina, I’m here”, she gently took Reginas hand and stroked her head with the other. “It’s going to be ok”. Regina closed her eyes again and slept. 

They finally got to the hospital and Regina was taken away for some tests. Emma paced the waiting room waiting for news. “Not again” she repeated to herself over and over, “I’ve just gotten her back. Please not again”.  
After an hour Regina was brought back and was admitted to a ward.  
“Can you give me an update?” Emma asked the nurse.  
“Are you her next of kin?” The nurse asked,  
“no” emma said begrudgingly, “but I came in the ambulance with her I just want to check she’s ok”.  
“All I can tell you is she needs to stay over night but nothing more if your not her next of kin”.  
“Can I see her?” Emma choked out.  
Against her better judgement the nurse let emma in the room. Emma sat for a while just watching Regina sleep. Willing her to be ok.  
20 minutes later emma heard a commotion outside. An older couple and a man she recognised to be Robin.  
All three entered the room. Emma stood not knowing what to do and quickly wiped her eyes.  
She stepped away as the flocked to Reginas beside.  
The couple who turned out to be Reginas parents turned to Robin and said, “what are you doing here?”  
“I’m still Down as her next of kin, the hospital called and I wanted to be here”. 

All three then Suddenly turned to emma, who was slowly backing into the corner of the room.  
“And Who are you” Robin asked. Taking in emmas attire.  
“I’m emma” she fidgeted with her hair and basketball vest.  
“Ah your on the team I’ve heard Regina mention you. What are you doing here?” Robin asked. 

“This happened at a game and I was first aider so I came with her” “part of the process”. She quickly added. 

“Ah ok. Well Thank-you for staying but we’re here now. So you don’t have to wait any longer” Robin said. 

“Thankyou for looking after our daughter” the older lady suddenly said to emma. Squeezing her shoulder. “It looks like she was in good hands”. Henry added. 

“No problem. Ok. Well I’ll get someone to pick me up”. Emma said sadly. She knew she couldn’t stay but it still broke her heart.  
Emma walked out the room, stopping at o look once more at Regina lying asleep in the hospital bed before making her way to the hospital entrance. She picked up her phone and Just stared at it, she didn’t know who to call. After 5 minutes of staring she called a taxi and had it take her straight to the SU bar. She needed to drown her sorrows, it was deja Vu. Happening all over again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next chapter, hope you are all still enjoying the story! Thankyou for the kudos they really do make my day!

Emma drained the glass on her third pint and lowered the glass to the bar. She signalled that she was ready for another to the bar tender.   
Emma was sat at the bar in a world of her own when she heard.   
“Is this seat taken?”   
Emma turned to find lily standing there.   
“Sure” emma gestured towards the open seat.  
The bartender had barely placed down emmas next drink before emma picked it up and too a large gulp.   
“And for you miss?”   
“Whatever she’s having”. Lily replied before turning to emma. 

“So how was the game?” Emma asked, more to be polite at this point.   
“We won of course. We were already so far ahead before you left they had no chance”. Lily stated smiling.   
“That’s great” emma said not able to bring herself to sound animated.   
There was a silence before lily finally asked “How’s coach? The whole team were super worried”.   
“They wouldn’t tell me much, not being next of kin, she seemed ok when I left”. Emma started to well up, she took another long drink in attempt to hide her emotions.   
“So What are you doing here? I thought you’d have tried to find the team when you got back?”   
“Just having a drink” emma answered.   
“Alone?”  
“Yeah” emma simply spoke downing the rest of her beer. 

Lily finished her drink and called the bartender over. “I’ll take 2 more beers and 6 sambucca please”   
“What are you doing?” Emma asked.   
“We need to celebrate the game, and get that frown off your face”.   
The 6 shots were lined up, lily pulled the first 2 over and slid one over to emma “Drink up!” She said downing the shot in one pulling a face. Emma laughed and took the offered shot.   
Lily was actually really easy to get along with, emma thought as they drank and chatted, she was funny, smart and they actually had a lot in common. she just wasn’t Regina. They had been sitting at the bar for a few hours, steadily getting more and more drunk when all of a sudden lily leaned forward to kiss emma. It felt like slow motion. Emma contemplated it for a split second it would be so much easier, they wouldn’t have to hide, before pulling away.  
“Lily, I’m sorry. I can’t”   
“You’re in love with her aren’t you? Coach?”   
Emmas eyes went wide and she started to protest before starting to cry. The weight of the last year and the drinks were taking their toll on her. Emma finally broke, And whispered a small. “Yes”.   
“And does she love you?” Lily asked   
Emma looked up and covered her mouth, finally realising what she had said.   
“It’s ok emma, you can trust me”   
Emma thought about it before finally letting go needing someone to talk to. she’d held on to this alone for so long.   
“Yes, no, she did? I don’t know now”. The tears streamed down Emma’s face.   
“It’s ok emma”, lily said dabbing at her tears before pulling into a tight hug. “It’s ok” she soothed rubbing her back. 

“Please don’t say anything” emma whispered   
“Your secrets safe with me”. Lily leaned back “Anyway at least it makes sense why you won’t jump my bones”.   
Emma laughed rubbing away the rest of her tears and taking a deep breath. 

“Thanks lily. I am sorry, you really are great”.   
“Oh I know” lily said with a wink, “Another round?”   
Emma nodded.  
“Maybe you could be my wingwoman?” Lily joked.   
“Now that I can do” emma replied as she ordered the next round! 

Regina slept the whole day of the incident and into the next day. When she woke everything was foggy. Robin was by her bed side. Why was he here? She thought. 

All of a sudden it hit her, her memories, they were back, not just the last month but the whole last year. They were all back. 

She sat up, tears of joy springing from her eyes. Robin jumped to her side. 

“Regina! You’re awake!” he pressed a button for the nurse. “Are you ok?” He asked. 

Regina didn’t answer. she was sat in her own thoughts. All she could think about was emma. Was she here? She looked around. Poor emma she thought.   
Her mouth was dry.   
“Where’s emma?” She croaked.   
She reached for a glass of water.   
“She left. I’m here now. I know you wanted to break up but I don’t want to lose you, can we try again?” 

“Robin, I remember everything”.   
“You do!! That’s great! We can get back on track”. Robin reached to take Reginas hand but she pulled away.   
“I’m sorry, but I meant it when I ended it with you”. Regina explained sympathetically. 

Robin looked confused. “But... if you remember everything then surely you remember how good we were. I thought....I thought it was the amnesia”. 

“I’m sorry Robin”. Regina didn’t know what else to say. 

Robin stood wordlessly picked up his jacket and left. As soon as he left the room Regina grabbed her phone off the night stand and went straight for Emma’s number. The phone rang and rang.   
Pick up, pick up, Regina thought to herself. I just need to hear your voice.   
“Hey this is emma, I can’t take your call but leave a message and I’ll call you back when I can”.   
Regina hung up and tried again,   
“Emma pick up god damn it!” She cursed aloud. The call went straight to voicemail.  
Just then a nurse came into the room.   
“Hello Regina, it’s good to see you awake, we were a bit worried there for a while, how are you feeling?”.   
“I feel great, I can remember everything, I guess the bump on the head did me some good”   
The nurse laughed, “ok well let’s get a few tests done and we can go from there shall we?”   
“I just need to....”  
Regina brought up emmas one more time and typed out a quick message. 

‘Em, I remember everything please call me. Forever yours, Regina xxxxxx’

The nurse got to work checking her vitals. Regina complied impatiently, constantly checking her phone for a message or a missed call. 

After the checks and the nurse left the room Regina launched for her phone and checking for a message or a call. Nothing, Regina deflated. “She must hate me, after all I’ve put her through” she decided to try one last time.   
“Please emma” was all she wrote before throwing her phone onto the bed and lying back down to rest. 

Emma woke to a Buzzing sound in the distance. She was laid on her front in bed, her head was banging, Emma groaned. She was so hungover. Emma pulled her quilt over her head and went back to sleep. It’s probably ruby she thought, it’s going to have to wait until the spinning stops. She managed to go back to sleep u til she was woken again by the chiming of her phone. 

Emma reached out blindly to her side table to turn off her phone. She groaned again when she couldn’t find her phone.   
Feeling sorry for herself she sat up and reached for her phone which had fallen to the floor. She steadied herself as the nausea hit. No more sambucca she thought to herself. She lay down and case a number of missed calls and messages.   
She bolted upright when she saw who it was from.   
“Regina” she said out loud.   
“She remembered!” Emma eyes filled up.   
Emma launched herself out of bed ignoring the nausea. “I need to see her” She shoved on the nearest joggers and hoody, grabbed her phone ordered an Uber. Doubling back for a bottle of water and some paracetamol before running to the taxi. 

Regina was sitting staring at the phone in front of her when she hears a commotion down the hall. 

She sat up to get a better look out of the window just in time to see emma burst through the door. Out of breath and with tears in her eyes she drops to her knees by Reginas bed side and broke down.  
“Aw come here darling”. Emma stood and sat on the side of the bed hurrying her head into Reginas chest. 

Regina wrapped her into a warm embrace stroking her hands through Emma’s hair and placing kisses in the tip of her head as emma continued to cry against Reginas body.   
“It’s ok emma I’m back. I remember . I’m so sorry”. She continued to stroke her head repeating the words over and over.   
Emmas tears began to subside she was surrounded by Reginas warm body and comforting scent. She was home.   
She finally pulled back and looked up, meeting Reginas deep brown eyes. 

Regina reached up and slowly used her thumb to brush away the stray tears moving down emma face. 

Emma came to her senses, realising where they were. She reached up and took Reginas hand from her face. “We need to be careful” emma said looking around. 

“Shh” Regina said “just come here” she opened up her arms and moved over. Emma didn’t need telling twice, she was hungover and emotional and needed the comfort. she leaned into Regina’s embrace.   
Regina pulled emma onto the bed and tucked emma into her side. Emma submitted and wrapped her arms round Reginas body. They lay together for a few minutes before emma broke the silence. 

“What are we going to do Gina. I can’t let you go again”.   
Regina took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. She squeezed emma tight and kissed the tip of her head before answering.   
“Well, there’s only a few months left until you graduate so we just need to make it until then. Then we can be together publicly”. 

“Really?” Emma asked in disbelief 

“Regina sat up and looked into emmas eyes, “of course, I want nothing more emma. I’m proud to say I’m with you. I’d declare my love for you to the world now if it wasn’t for the risk to your career and my job”. 

Emma smiled “I know”, “just so you know I’m proud to be with you too”. She hesitated before saying the three words she had held onto for some long. “I love you”.   
Regina replied instantly. “I love you too emma. Always have always will. Thank-you for all your patience. It will mean more to me than you will ever know”.   
Emma’s heart soared. 

Emma stayed by Reginas bed all day until the nurse came to do her afternoon rounds. 

“Ok miss mills, you took a nasty tumble but you are fine, some bruising and you will have a nasty headache for a while. Obviously we are concerned about a possible concussion, even more so with your recent medical history and injuries. We have two choices. You can stay another night for observation or we can let you go home....”

“I’ll go home” Regina interrupted.

“......on the condition that there’s someone with you”. The nurse finished. Regina deflated.   
“You can’t be left alone with a possible concussion, you need someone to check you while you sleep, wake you in intervals”.   
Regina paused. “I suppose I could go to my parents. I’ll just..”   
“I’ll do it” emma blurted out.   
“What?” Regina replied.   
“If that’s ok?” Emma said suddenly turning to Regina. “I can stay with you, if you want” emma started to panic, maybe it was too soon.   
“You would do that?” Reginas eyes softened.   
“Regina. Of course I would”. 

“Yeah but don’t you have to...” Regina started before being shushed by emma. “Shh I’m doing it”.   
“Ok” Regina said to the nurse. She turned to emma and said. “I’d like to go home please” 

Emma wrote down all of the instructions from the nurse. Including what checks she had to carry out before they left the hospital. They made a quick stop at emmas for her to pick up a few thing and headed to Reginas house. “Make yourself at home” Regina said as they walked into the house and closed the door.   
Emma dropped her bag and Regina immediately invaded her space. 

“Thankyou again for doing this em, I’m so glad you are here. I know we have a lot to talk about”.   
“Shhh” emma said, “not now. Let’s get you fed and in bed” she giggled.   
“Sounds like a plan” Regina said. They ordered pizza and took it to bed.   
Emma flicked through the tv channels.   
“Oceans 8?” She asked   
“Is that even a question?” Regina replied raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.   
Emma laughed and started the movie grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. 

“I mean cate winslet can really pull off a suit can’t she” Regina said.   
“Your damn right” emma replied and wolf whistled at the tv.   
“Hey!” Regina playfully slapped her arm, “you aren’t meant to agree!”   
“Jealous?” Emma mocked.   
“Of course I am”. Regina leaned in as if to kiss her emma but instead switched directions at the last minute and took a bite of emmas pizza!   
“Hey!!! What the hell Gina”. Emma called laughing. Regina was crying with laughter.   
“Not fair” emma pouted.   
“I’m sorry” Regina pecked emmas lips in apology. 

They continued to watch the movie and before long regina was snoring on emmas shoulder. Emma smiled and shuffled down the bed to wrap Regina in her arms.   
Emma followed the instructions and checked on Regina every hour during the night. Before tucking herself back into Regina basking in her happiness. 

For the next few days emma never left Reginas side. They Stayed in bed most of the time. Emma taking her role as nurse very seriously. One afternoon they were randomly flicking through tv shows in bed when Regina propped herself up on one elbow to look at emma.   
“Did I ever Thank you for what you have done these past few months?” She said dragging her fingers over emmas body with a Twinkle in eye.   
Emma stuttered..... “uhhh”   
In one fluid movement regina moved and straddled emma holding her arms above her head, kissing her kneck.   
“Regina” emma warned. “The nurse said no strenuous activity for 2 weeks”   
“Ooo I love it when you’re all bossy!” Regina teased Continuing her assault on emmas neck. 

“Regina” emma attempted once more.   
“Emma” Regina whispered against emmas lips. Regina leaned closer, her lips ghosting emmas.   
Emma could feel reginas breath on her lips. “Tell me to stop” she whispered.   
Emmas whole body erupted in ghost bumps. She melted under Regina and All her resolve disappeared. They could be careful she reasoned. She raised her head slightly to meet Reginas lips. “Gently” emma warned. Regina sat up grinning and nodded. Before taking off her top and leaning straight back down. Soft kisses turned heated and they were wrapped round each other half naked when emma heard a noise.   
“What was that?”   
“It’s nothing emma, relax” Regina assured her, moving to kiss down her torso. 

Just then the bedroom door flew open, and standing in the doorway was Robin.  
He dropped the bag he was holding and the noise stopped emma and Regina in their tracks. They both jumped apart and frantically grabbed at blankets to cover up.   
It was dead silence for what felt like forever. When Robin broke the silence. 

“Regina I just wanted to.....what the fuck!? I knew there was someone else, but I never thought...”  
Robin got a better look at emma.   
“You! You were at the hospital! no....no.....I don’t believe it. A student Regina, are you insane?!” 

“Robin, listen” Regina tried..  
“No Regina. This is unforgivable”.   
Robin turned on his heel and stormed out shouting “you will pay for this” over his shoulder. As he walked away.   
“Robin wait” Regina shouted, she started to panic, She stood to chase after him but wobbled and sat back down. Emma  
steadied her. “Regina wait here I’ll go” she pulled on a t-shirt and raced after Robin.   
“Robin wait”   
“Robin turned to face emma and pointed in her face, “Wait? no, You wait. Your career is over if it’s the last thing I do!” 

“Ok fine take it out on me” emma argued back standing her ground. “But not her, If you ever really loved her, like you say, you will let her be happy”. 

Robin Walked away, and slammed the door behind him.   
Emma ran back upstairs to find Regina in a blind panic.   
Emma sat on the bed and pulled Regina into her arms.   
“I heard” is all Regina said.   
Emma kissed Reginas head, “Don’t worry we will work it out we always do. We just have to come up with a Story, an explanation”.   
Regina was distraught. “I can’t let you screw up your career because of me I’d never forgive myself”.   
“Shhhh” emma soothed stroking her head. “Yeah but not today. You have been through enough. Rest.. we will sort this out in the morning”.   
They both lay down and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, penultimate chapter...  
> I hope you are all still enjoying the FIC!   
> Let me know your thoughts :-) the comments mean a lot to me :-)

Robin stormed into SBU, past dean golds PA, Belle, and knocked on the door.   
“You can’t go in without an appointment” belle exclaimed.   
Robin ignored her and knocked on the door again this time a little harder.   
“What is going on here?” Dean gold said opening the door.   
“I’m so sorry robe...dean gold, this gentleman doesn’t seem to understand the appointment system”.   
“It’s alright belle, I’ll take it from here, Thankyou” Belle walked away leaving gold and Robin alone.   
“What is it that is so urgent that you have to barge past my PA? Hmm?”   
“ I have Something I think you might want to hear about your dear coach”.   
“I’m listening” dean gold said. 

Neither Regina or emma managed to get much sleep that night. They lay awake wrapped in each other’s arms.   
Emmas alarm sounded and she reached over to switch it off before burrowing back into Reginas side.   
“Maybe we should take a break until we can get this all sorted out”. Regina said into the darkness.   
Emma tensed and propped herself up on her arm so she could look into Reginas eyes.   
“Is that what you want?” Emma choked out  
“Of course not but you heard Robin.....”  
“Well then nothing Gina, that is not the answer. I will not lose you again, not when we’re finally getting our happy ending. We can just come up with a Story ok? How do we even know it wasn’t a bluff, just angry and spouting off?”   
“Let’s just have a story ready just incase”. Regina closed the gap and kissed emma soundly on the lips. “Whatever happens know I love you emma”. 

They enjoyed the rest of the day together, lounging around watching tv. Regina had a video call with her doctor who cleared her for work so long as she took it easy and if she felt dizzy she took a break. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay one more night?” Emma said standing at the door.   
Regina smiled. “As much as I would love that my darling, we’re both back to training tomorrow and classes are back too”.   
Emma pouted “I know, I just can’t bring myself to leave”.   
Regina laughed and kissed Emma’s pouting lip.   
“Thankyou for looking after me nurse swan” Regina teased kissing her again. “Call me when you get home dear”. Regina kissed her one more time and emma left. 

Regina managed to get a decent nights sleep, she sat up in bed and stretched before reaching for her phone.   
Good morning my darling she typed and sent to emma before jumping in the shower to get ready for the day.   
Her phone beeped with a reply from emma just as she was pouring a to go cup of coffee.   
Good morning Gina. Hope you have a great day back, see you in practice.   
Regina smiled taking a sip of her coffee, grabbing her bag and making her way over to the campus, she got there early as usual and headed to her office.   
“Morning coach!” Lily shouted. Regina stopped “Morning lily” Regina smiled.  
“Can I just ask you a quick question coach?”   
“Of Course, what can I do for you” Regina answered.   
Before lily could ask anything, they were interrupted.   
“Regina!”   
Regina turned at her name.   
“Good morning Belle, what can I do for you ?”   
“Dean gold needs to see you” she said not making eye contact.   
Regina froze.   
“No problem belle, I’ll just finish up with lily, drop off my bags and be right up”.   
Belle squirmed.   
“He was quite adamant that you were to come straight to his office as soon as you get in”.   
Regina started to get annoyed.   
“And what, prey tell, can’t wait 5 minutes for me to drop my bags off?”   
“I’m just the messenger Regina, I’m sure the dean will answer all your questions if you follow me”.   
Regina huffed, “I’m sorry lily can I catch you later on at practice?”   
Lily nodded   
“Sure thing coach”. She smiled. 

Regina turned and followed belle up to the deans office. She had an inkling what this would be about and was desperately hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.  
The entered dean golds office.   
“Thankyou belle, you may leave us”.   
Belle smiled and left the room.   
“Thankyou for coming Regina we have much to discuss”.   
“it’s not like I had a choice it seems whatever this is about couldn’t wait”.   
“Do you know why were here?” Gold asked.   
Regina calmed her breathing and smiled.   
“I’d assume to welcome me back after the accident I had at the game, and I assure you I’m absolutely fine, Thank-you for your concern”.   
“Although I’m glad you are ok miss Mills that’s not why I’ve asked you here today”.   
“Well then I haven’t the foggiest gold so spit it out, I have things to do today”.   
“I think you know very well why you are here today”.   
“Like I said, haven’t the slightest idea so are you going to play these games all day or are you going to tell me why I’m here”. 

“There has been an allegation made against you regina, a very serious one, something that I can’t overlook”. 

“An allegation of what?”   
“All I can tell you is it regarding an inappropriate relationship with a Student”   
Regina a heart sank, but she tried to remain passive on the surface. She pulled a confused face and laughed.   
“You have got to be kidding me? As if I would ever...”   
“We will go in to the questions later when we have HR present but for now I need to tell you that you are suspended Pending further investigation”   
“Suspended!” Regina stood “The final game is 2 weeks away!”   
“As long as everything checks out you will be back in Time Regina. We can get someone else in to take over practices for now.”.   
“And where will the team think I am?”   
“We will say you are still unwell and taking a medial absence. Nothings predetermined here regina but if this is found to be true. You know the consequences”.   
“You know this is absolutely ridiculous, I swear to you gold if this effects the game I will...”   
“Regina, my hands are tied, go home get some rest and we will call you in when we’re ready ok?” He held open the door. “Belle will see you out”   
Dean gold closed the door and moved to the window, he took out his phone and dialled the number for HR  
“August, it’s Robert, i spoke to Regina”.   
“How did she take it?” August asked   
“Not well, what’s our next steps?”   
“Well we need to interview any possible witnesses”.   
“I suppose we could interview the team, see if they’d heard or have seen anything, emma obviously, and go from there”.   
“Ok I’ll make my way over now and we can get started”.   
Gold hung up as Belle entered the room.   
“Oh Robert that was awful, are you sure this is the right thing to do?”   
“I’m sure Belle. August is on his way up, once you’ve let him in can you pop down to the basket ball court and bring up the girls from the team. We need to speak to them all one by one, starting with ruby”.   
Belle nodded and left the room. 

Lily who was stood outside golds office window gasped. “Shit shit shit” she whispered. she took off running. She had to warn emma! She didn’t know if anyone knew anything but she didn’t want to leave it up to chance. Emma had become a good friend, and Regina was an incredible coach. She tore across the campus to the basketball changing rooms, and blasted through the door. 

The girls jumped at the noise “Jesus lily, what’s the rush?”   
Just then Emma’s phone beeped and it was Regina. Just two words appeared in the screen.   
They know!   
Emma looked up at lily and went pale. She was lost for words. He actually did it. She put her head in her hands. What were they going to do!? She looked back up the lily.   
Lily caught her breath and looked to emma silently asking for permission.   
Emma nodded.   
“They know emma, they’re coming they want to talk to us all, we don’t have much time”.   
Ruby looked from lily to emma.   
“What the hell is going on here? Know what?” 

“Look, I don’t know what you all do and don’t know, You might already have an idea but.... I’ve been keeping something from you all. Look I’ll explain later but whatever they ask please say nothing going on ok? You don’t know anything. You haven’t seen anything. Please! I’m begging you” emma pleaded desperately. 

“You got it emma” ruby said waking over and putting her arm round her. “Right girls?”   
“Yeah” they all agreed.   
“We look after our own emma don’t worry, whatever it is I’m sure you kept it to yourself for a good reason, we’ve got your back!”. 

Just that minute there was a knock at the door.   
“Come in” ruby shouted, the girls scattered finishing up getting changed. 

Belle eyed the room suspiciously. “Ruby, dean gold has asked to see you.”   
“Can it wait Belle, we’re just about to go to practice?” She asked.   
“I’m afraid not ruby, follow me please. Girls today’s practice has been cancelled but if I could ask you all to make your way to the cafeteria I’ll will come back to explain shortly”.   
Ruby stood and followed Belle, she turned back just before closing the door and winked, “don’t worry” she mouthed.   
Emma smiled. 

The whole team was brought in that day one by one. As discussed they all stayed strong and denied any knowledge. 

Emma sat in the cafeteria, she was the last one left. She didn’t want to chance calling Regina but quickly replied to her text with “don’t worry stick to the plan”. 

“Emma” Belle shouted.   
Emma followed Belle into the office.   
“Emma, this is august booth from HR, please take a seat we have a few questions to ask you”. 

“Okay” emma asked and shrugged.   
Play it cool she thought. 

“I’ll just get right to it then miss swan, how long have you and coach Mills been having a sexual relationship” dean gold asked. 

“Excuse me?!” Emma spluttered? Hoping it passed for shock. “What are you talking about?”   
Gold looked at august then back towards emma.   
“I’ll ask again, how long have you and your coach being having a sexual relationship?” 

“I’m sorry dean gold but I have no idea what your talking about. She’s my coach. I would never...”. 

“Are you sure that’s your final answer emma? You do realise your scholarship here could be in jeopardy and your future career if you’re lying?”. 

Emma straightened at that.   
“I couldn’t put it better myself dean gold,   
Do you really think I’d do anything to jeopardise my scholarship. I’ve been on the team for 4 years. We’re this close to a another national title, and I intend on going pro next year, I’m all about that!”.

“Ok” gold said “that’s all for now”. 

Emma stood to leave 

“But we’re watching you emma”.   
She turned back to gold.   
“I’m sorry dean, is that a threat?”.   
“Oh no dearie, just a warning, but I’m sure you have nothing to worry about”. He smiled.   
Emma shuddered, the dean had always given her the creeps. She just tried to stay well away in the past. 

Emma walked slowly back to the teams changing room, they’d been dragged away so quickly none of them had chance to change. She noticed she hadn’t had any messages from Regina since her last, so she sent a quick update.   
The girls covered, we’re fine. Text me when you get this. 

She pocketed her phone and took a deep breath opening the door. The whole team turned and looked at emma.   
“What the hell emma!” Ruby said.   
Emma broke down in tears.   
The team dropped the questioning and ruby ran towards her and wrapped her in a bear hug. “It’s ok, we just got a shock that’s all. Come and and sit”.   
Emma sat with ruby by her side, after brushing away her tears she finally looked up. “Ok so what do you want to know?”   
“It’s really none of our business emma, the only thing that matters to us is, does she make you happy?”   
Emma smiled a watery smile. “Unbelievably”.   
“Well then that’s all that’s is important”.   
“I’m sorry I got you guys into it his whole thing”. She said.   
“We didn’t really have to lie, we had no idea emma, we just thought you had a hopeless crush”.   
Emma laughed.   
“Thankyou all so much”. Emma said.   
“No problem, anything for the captain” Mulan shouted.   
Ruby interrupted.   
“Well if practice is cancelled what do you say we go to the SU for some drinks?”   
“Hell yeah” shouted lily.   
They all started to get ready when Belle walked in again.  
“As I said earlier girls practice for today in cancelled. Coach Mills is....unwell, she’s gone home to rest. We will have a substitute ready for tomorrow’s practice. Can’t have you missing out on training can we?”   
Lily scoffed. If belle noticed she didn’t say anything.   
They finished getting changed and headed to the student bar on campus too drown Emma’s sorrows. After a few drinks emma managed to catch lily alone.   
“Lily I am eternally grateful for what you did today”.   
“It’s fine, I hit a bit suspicious when I saw Regina being called to golds office so I snuck out by the window and listened. I don’t trust that guy”.   
“Me either” emma agreed.   
“If there’s anything you need, let me know, we owe you lily”.   
“What are friends for! Although, if you paid for the next round I wouldn’t object”.   
Emma laughed and ordered the drinks.   
Half an hour later, Emma still had no reply, it had been hours.   
Emma tried to call but there was no answer. Lily noticed the panic on emmas face and went over. “Don’t worry she will just be processing the suspension”.  
“Wait the what?”   
“Oh shit emma, I’m so sorry, shes been suspended”  
“Lily, why didn’t you tell me”   
“I thought you knew with belles whole, she’s off sick thing”.   
“I’ve gotta go” emma waved a quick goodbye to the team and raced home. 

The rest of the team stayed behind.   
“This sucks” lily said.   
“Agreed” came the reply from ruby.   
They sat in silence for a while before ruby suddenly jumped up. “Ok I have a plan if youre all in? But first are we all in agreement that we don’t have an issue with emma and Regina?”   
“Yeah” they all said in unison.   
“And we need Regina back if we’re going to win this title?”   
“Damn right!” Lily shouted. The team turned and looked at lily.   
“Sorry, damn right” she whispered.   
“Ok what’s the plan?”   
“Well, first of all, no one can tell emma?” 

.......

Emma tried Regina’s phone all night, calls, messages. Nothing. She was about to go to Reginas against her better judgement when her phone finally lit up. Regina was calling.   
“Regina, thank god, are you ok? I’ve been trying all night”  
“Emma, i...I’m sorry” she sounded upset, her voice cracked.   
“Why are you sorry, it’s ok, it’s going to be fine, me and the girls, they said nothing, golds got nothing”. Emma rushed trying to soothe her.   
“What did he say, how did you leave it?”   
“I just said I didn’t know what he was talking about and that I wouldn’t risk my scholarship or my career, like we agreed, you know I should probably change my major to drama! I almost convinced myself”. She chuckled.   
“Did he say anything else?”. Regina asked   
“Just that he would be watching” Emma scoffed “whatever that means”.   
“Emma I know gold looks harmless but he isn’t to be crossed. I’ve been thinking about it all night and I think we need to stop....for a bit”.   
“Stop what?” Emma said not wanting to hear the answer.   
“This, us. Emma I...”  
“What the hell regina, we’ve already been through this, no neither of us want this”.   
“I can’t let you being with me ruin your life”   
“This is my choice too, and believe me when I say, you are worth the risk. Ive never felt like this before Regina, you are my one and only”.   
Regina bit back tears, her heart was literally breaking.   
“I’m sorry emma, it’s for the best”.   
“Regina”  
“I’m sorry emma I’ve got to go”   
“Regina, no wait”   
The phone went dead.   
Emma threw her phone on the bed. Too tired to think she face planted the mattress and cried herself to sleep. 

Emma woke the next day to her alarm blaring in her face. She’d fallen asleep in her clothes. She got dressed in her by raining gear and made her way down to the hall. After practice she was going to sort this whole mess out. She waited for ruby on the corner as usual but she was a no show so she made her way to the court. She dropped her bag in the hall and stopped.   
Silence....  
She walked into the hall looking round. She checked her watch, no it’s the right time, right day.   
“Where the hell is everyone?” She said out loud.   
“Good point miss swan” belle said walking in behind emma. She was followed by graham Humbert the men’s footballs coach.   
Emma turned and sized graham up, so this is who they think they can replace Regina with? She laughed.   
Belle confirmed Emma’s thoughts, “emma this is Graham, your sub for the time being”.   
“Hey” she said half heartidly.   
“Where’s the team emma?” Belle asked.   
“I don’t know I was just thinking the same thing”.   
“Well can you call someone? I need to update dean gold”.   
Emma grabbed her phone and dialled Ruby’s number as belle dialled gold.   
Dean gold entered the hall. “What’s going on?”   
“Honestly, I have no idea?”   
Gold seemed satisfied she was just as clueless as everyone else.   
Ruby finally picked up.   
“Hey emma”   
“Hey, where is everyone? I’m at the hall and no ones here!?”   
“We’re training at coaches house” ruby said simply.   
“What?” Emma said.   
“Come on we need our captain” she said before hanging up.   
“What did she say?” Belle asked   
“Erm they are at coaches house she said”.   
“Ok emma, let’s go, lead the way”  
Emma reacted quickly. “You will have to give me the address? I don’t know where she lives?”   
Dean gold narrowed his eyes before getting the address from his planner and they made their way to Reginas house.   
Emma smiled to herself on the way, she couldn’t believe the Whole team would ditch practice to go see Regina. 

Regina was moping and sitting flicking through netflix in her room when she hears a ball thudding outside. She thinks nothing of it and turns the tv up.   
Then she heard the doorbell ring.   
She stood pulling on a hoody and making her way downstairs to answer the door.   
When she opened it. She couldn’t believe what she saw. 

Dean gold, Belle and emma standing at the door.   
“What’s going on here?”   
“What do you mean?” Regina said.

“This” he said and stepped Away from her line of vision. That’s when she sees it. The the whole basketball team set up on the green opposite her house practicing. 

“Hey coach”. Ruby shouted.   
“Such a lovely day would be a waste to practice indoors don’t you think?” She winked. 

Regina stifled a grin.   
“I’m Sorry gold, I had no idea they were even here”   
“So this wasn’t your doing?” He asked.   
Regina shook her head.   
“And you” he turned to emma, you had no idea this little excursion was planned?”   
“Nope” emma said popping her p.   
Dean gold stormed over to the group.   
Emma looked up to Regina who avoided eye contact. 

“All of you back to campus, now” dean gold said. 

“We’re all set up here now dean gold, by the time we get back practice will be over. Let us finish up and we will be back tomorrow”.   
“this isn’t over” he shouts turning on his heel and marching away, Belle hot on his tail.   
Emma laughed.   
“Emma” Regina said, her voice sounded small.   
Emma turned to meet Reginas eyes, her eyes were red, and her heart broke.   
“Thankyou for this” she gestured to the team.   
“Honestly Gina, I had nothing to do with this” she pointed to the team who waved. “It was all them”.   
“Well it’s very sweet, Go on get over there I’ll watch from here”.   
Regina perched herself on the door step and watched, coaching from a distance.   
30 minutes later the practice finished and the team packed up. Emma walked over to Regina.   
“Can we talk?” She asked.   
“I don’t think that’s a good idea emma, people might see”.   
“I don’t give a damn, I love you, you are all that matters”.   
“I’m sorry emma I meant what I said”.   
Tears roles down emmas eyes as Regina returned to the house and closed the door.   
Emma ran over to ruby who wrapped her in a Warm hug and bundled her j t the van with the rest of the team.   
“Sorry ems”   
“Thankyou ruby, this meant a lot”. 

The investigation continued over the next week. It was hell. Regina was called in again to answer more questions. Regina denied everything and kept to the story her and emma concocted.   
“That’s all I have for you today” gold said ending the conversation.   
“We will be in touch”   
“I’ll walk you out” august said smiling a sad smile. He and Regina has been at SBU a long time and had become friends over the years. 

“How’s it looking?” Regina asked in a small voice.   
“Regina, you know I can’t...”   
“Please august” Regina pleaded.   
“Look. As a friend.. it’s not looking good. All I can say is they have some sort of proof. The team and emma are backing your story but, if you want to work again and not have your name tarnished, maybe it’s best you resign. You still have time....”   
Reginas face dropped.   
“I’m so sorry, but my hands are tied, it’s folds decision to make. If you resign it might just save emmas future too”. 

“That’s ok august, Thankyou for your honestly i appreciate it”. Regina started to walk away. 

“Can I ask you one thing Regina, Off the record of course” august asked. 

“At this point why not?” Regina shrugged. 

“Was it worth it?”   
“Off the record?” Regina asked   
“Yes”. August clarified 

“Yes” she simply answered. “She’s the love of my life”   
“And she loves you?”   
“She does”.   
August smiled.   
“Good luck in whatever you decide” he said hugging Regina.   
Regina retuned the hug and walked away.   
She walked home that night thinking of her options. It was somewhat freeing and she knew exactly what she had to do. Protect emma at all costs. 

The next day regina sent dean gold an email resigning.   
Gold smiled with glee, and sent belle to tell the team immediately that Graham would be taking over with immediate effect until the end of the season and that they would recruit someone new as soon as possible. 

Belle made the announcement and left the room leaving the team in silence.   
“Did you know she was going to resign emma?” Lily asked.   
“I had no idea” she choked out, “she ended it I haven’t seen her since the day we practiced at her house”. Emma broke down.   
“Come on let’s get this practice over with mr clueless out there and back to mine for drinks and comfort food”.   
Emma nodded and made her way out of the hall.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the last chapter. I still can’t believe I manger to write a FIC people actually want to read, so Thankyou to all who read, commented and left kudos.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Enjoy! Xx

“Ok girls, as you know my name is Graham, I’m here covering for Regina. I usually coach the football team but this can’t be too different right?” Graham laughed.  
The girls stood totally unimpressed.  
“Ok well let’s get warmed up, if you all go to the bottom of the hall and we will start with some sprints”.  
The girls groaned but did as instructed. After about 5 minutes of sprints he shouted again.  
“Ok girls if you want to just move into a few stretches and we can get into the drills”.  
The girls stretched out while Graham got the equipment out of the storage room.  
“Emma” ruby shouted  
“What?” Emma shouted back.  
“We don’t have much time left before the last game, we know what we’re doing, why don’t you just tell mr clueless you will run the practices? He can just I don’t know sit at the side?”.  
Graham retuned with the equipment. “Ok girls partner up”.  
Emma sighed she knew ruby was right, the last few days were cruick all. She sighed again and walked up to Graham.  
“Graham, could I have a few minutes?”  
“Sure what can I do for you?”  
“Listen I know you mean well and you are in a difficult position here, and well... a bit out of your depth? Is that fair to say?”  
“That’s fair” Graham replied.  
“Can I suggest that you let me take the last few practices? You can stay here if you have to be present to satisfy dean gold but we know what we need to do?”  
Graham considered the request for all of about 30 seconds.  
“That’s fine by me, but if the dean asks....”  
“You were here the whole time”. Emma interrupted.  
“Great!” Graham picked up his bags. “I’ll get away now but pop in from time to time ok?”  
“Fine by us, bye Graham”.  
“Where’s mr clueless going” lily asked  
“We had a talk and decided that we could train ourselves as long as if anyone asks he was here the whole time? Ok?”  
The girls agreed.  
“Ok let’s run some practice drills, pair up” emma said.  
2 hours later the girls finished the practice and made their way to the showers.  
“Holy crap emma, the evil queen would be proud!” Ruby said taking a swig from her water bottle. Emma smiled a sad smile. “Sorry I just meant that was a good practice, maybe if the pro thing doesn’t work out you could consider coaching?”  
Emma smiled. “One session hardly makes me a coach, I just learnt from the best, anyway, more importantly are We still doing girls night in?”  
“Of course” ruby said wrapping her arm round emmas shoulder walking to the showers. 

The day of the final came round far to quick in emmas opinion but the girls had done all they could to get ready for the big game. Usually on game day the room was filled with excitement, chatter and nervous energy but it just felt flat today...and they all knew why. Something was missing, they all felt Reginas absence. She was the one with speeches and the motivation, their very own cheerleader. 

As they got changed into their game gear emma stood slowly, she needed to address the elephant in the room.  
“Ok girls. We have one last game. It’s a big one. The final. It’s a home game so we have the advantage! Looks like we’re doing this without Regina so let’s get warmed up and get ready to kick some ass!”  
The team cheered, but it wasn’t their usual energy. The team left to make their way to the practice hall, emma still sat in the changing room a little longer, she took out her phone and tried to call Regina. “Pick up Gina please, I just need to hear your voice” emma pleaded into the silence, but it was no good, the call went straight to voicemail.  
Ruby looked round the practice hall and noticed emma was missing. She ran back to the locker room to find her best friend in tears. She put her arm around emma and hugged her tight. “It’s ok emma. Come on, you will be ok. Let’s focus. It’s a big game, the last game, there will be coaches from all the big pro teams watching. This is what we’ve worked for, we deserve it. Regina or no Regina we’ve got this!” 

Emma dried her eyes and nodded.  
“Youre right rubes, Thank-you. Let’s go”. 

The team finished up their stretches and last drills and made their way back to the changing room. 

Emma half expected Regina to round the corner before the game but when graham came in she could feel the room deflate. 

“Well it’s packed out there! Looks like the whole university has turned up to watch! Good luck girls!” Just then dean gold and Belle entered the room.  
“I just wanted to wish you all good luck for the game”. He said.  
Emma looked at ruby and she rolled her eyes. The team stayed silent.  
“Thank-you dean much appreciated” graham jumped in to ease the tension.  
Dean gold smiled.  
“Right, well. We had better leave you girls to it, shall we?” Graham gestured to the dean and Belle who left the room. Graham turned and smiled before leaving.  
“Thank-you” emma mouthed.  
Graham wasnt too bad. She thought. 

“Ok girls this is it! I know no one wanted to be here without Regina but we can do this, we’ve trained hard and we deserve it! One last game, I know they are a tough opposition but we’ve got this! Who are we?”  
“SBU!” The team shouted!  
“I can’t hear you” she sang “who are we?”  
“SBU!”  
They heard the music start and the university commentator in the background as they jogged towards the court entrance tunnel.  
“Here we are at the women’s basketball finals and here come your home team, let me hear some noise!” Air horns were going off all over the place.  
That was their que, the door opened and they jogged into the court, waving to the cheering crowds!  
Emma smiled, the feeling was like no other! She took a deep breath and followed the team in a lap, just towards the end she blew a kiss into one of the cameras, hoping Regina knew it was for her! The finals were always televised, it was a big deal for the players and great PR for the universities hence golds attendance and game day interest. 

A few miles away regina sat at the tv to watch the match. She’d seen emma calling earlier but didn’t know what to say. It broke her heart to let it ring out. She sat back and watched emma run out on to the court, and when she blew a kiss into the camera she knew who it was for, and her heart broke a Little more. She missed emma more than ever. She blew one back and whispered back. “Good luck my darling”.  
The whistle blew and the game started. The opposition won the tip off and it just went downhill from there. The first 3 quarters was terrible. They couldn’t seem to get ahead. The team were tired and any enthusiasm they had at the beginning had gone. They ended the third quarter down by 10 points and walked out to the changing rooms with they heads hung low.

“Well I don’t know what’s going on here but this isn’t the SBU team we are used to, let’s hope they pick it up after the break for the last quarter, get yourself some refreshments and we will be back shortly to find out who will be crowned national champions!” 

The girls sat in silence until Graham and gold walked into the room. Graham smiled sympathetically seeing the girls completely deflated. He started to speak “girls....” when he was interrupted.  
“What are you girls doing. You are so close to another championship and a pick of any team to play for!” Gold shouted. 

That was it, ruby snapped. She stood and addressed the team “I don’t know about you girls but I’m good to forfeit and leave this place?” A few other girls stood up “yeah. Sounds good to me” lily piped in, “we’re not here to take this crap” ruby aimed towards gold.  
Golds face drained of colour.  
“What? no!! We can’t forfeit thats worse than losing, What can I do? I didn’t mean it?”  
“An apology to start” ruby said.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t forfeit”. 

Emma stood, finally finding her voice. “The only way we’re going back on that court is with coach mills”.  
She looked round the room seeing nodding heads before continuing.  
“That’s your ultimatum gold, your choice. Regina or we forfeit we’re not doing this without her”. She looked at her watch, “..and you have 10 minutes to decide!”  
She sat back down.  
Gold’s mouth dropped he looked round for some support, Graham just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well what are you waiting for?” ruby shouted followed by cheers from the team. As gold turned on his heel towels were launched after him.  
Mulan howled with laugher!  
“Good call captain” lily winked. 

Gold grabbed belle and explained the situation “what do I do Belle?”  
“You’ve only got one option. She’s already resigned what harm will one more game do?”  
Gold agreed and jumped in his car straight straight to Reginas house. 

Regina was just making another cup of tea when she heard frantic knocking at the door.  
She opened the door and gold burst in.  
“What are you doing here Robert?”  
“The girls won’t play without you” he rushed out.  
“What?” Regina said.  
“I don’t have time to explain just please come back and coach the rest of the final? I’ll pay you what ever you want!! I will do what ever you want” he dropped to his knees, “Just please, they’re going to forfeit!” 

Regina closed her eyes and sighed before grabbing a jacket. Gold stood smiling.  
At that regina walked into his personal space, and pointed right in his face.  
“Let’s get one thing clear Robert, this is for the girls not you”. Her voice was more venomous than it had ever been.  
“Yes, yes, anything Regina, Thank-you!”  
That was Regina realised she held the power, and she liked it. 

Back at the Changing rooms emma looked at her watch. “2 minutes to show time girls, are we sure?”.  
“We stick together” ruby said.  
“All of us or none of us” lily joined in.  
“Well I guess this isn’t how I wanted it to end but it’s been an honour playing with it you girls”  
“group hug” Kathryn shouted.  
they stood up and hugged in a big circle. 

“Well I hope you girls aren’t giving up without a fight?” Regina announced from the door. 

“Regina!” The team spun round and ran at her wrapping her in a tight hug.  
Emma hung back with her jaw dropped. Tears in her eyes.  
Regina met her eyes over the crowds and mouthed. “I’m sorry” to emma. 

Regina broke away from the crowd.  
“Listen we don’t have Much time, What are you doing, gold said you are going to forfeit. Don’t jeopardise your future for me.”.  
“With all due respect coach. This is what we’ve ALL worked for. We do it together or not at all”. Ruby said.  
“We need you regina, we can’t do it without you!” Emma added.  
Regina looked at emma and smiled  
“Yes you can, come on, we’re going back out there, what’s the plan?”  
“They’re too strong” zelena said.  
“No theyre not. Look, I’ve been watching at home, you can still win this. Those set pieces weve been working on. You haven’t been using them. Now is the time”.  
“But we’re not ready.” Kathryn countered.  
“So if we don’t use it now, then when? This is the last game, this is it! Now or never! There’s professional scouts out there! Show them what you’ve got!”  
“She’s right” emma said. “Now or never”. 

“Ok I’ll give you a minute to compose yourselves, and put Gold out of his misery. I’ll see you out there”. She walked to the exit.  
“Regina wait” emma shouted running over towards Regina. She took hold of reginas wrist and spun her round. They were stood only cm’s apart. Reginas eyes filled up, forgetting the crowd watching.  
“I’m so sorry emma”. She lifted her hand and brushed away a stray blonde lock of hair and placed it gently behind emmas ear, I should have never stopped this, I thought I was doing the right thing for you but I just..”  
Emma answered Regina by closing the gap and kissing Regina right there infront of the team. 

The team erupted in a chorus of “get a room” and “ooooo’s!”. 

Emma and regina broke apart with a smile. They placed their foreheads together and Regina whispered “Ok now go get me that trophy” before leaving the room.  
Emma walked back to the team with the biggest grin on her face.  
“Well well well” ruby said.  
Emma blushed.  
“I’m happy for you, for both of you”. She continued.  
“Thanks everyone, ok you heard coach, let’s go get that trophy?”  
“What we doing captain?” Ruby said saluting.  
“Ok so number 4 has been eyeing you up all night so I want you to switch to blocking her instead?”  
“Done” ruby said with a smile rolling her shorts up to reveal more thigh.  
“Then we go through the set pieces. Look for my signal. Ok? We’ve got this!” 

Regina left the changing room to see a very worried looking dean. “They’ll be out in 5” she said. Gold almost burst into tears. “Thank-you Regina”. 

“like I said, I didn’t do it for you, I did it for them. They’ve worked so hard for this”. Regina caught Belle.  
“Belle, one thing, can you get the commentator to play a different opening song, just a bit of extra motivation?”  
Belle agreed and ran straight over to request the song gold following closely behind.  
Just then the girls emerged from the room.  
“Right, you ready this time?” Regina asked.  
The team shouted back “yeah”  
“I said are you ready?” She shouted.  
“Yeahhhhhhhhh” they shouted back.  
“Ok let’s go....”  
Just then the intro to pump it by black eyed peas burst through the speakers.  
They all turned to Regina. She winked.  
“Go go go!!!!” She shouted.  
The girls took off running to the hall and  
Burst onto the floor, and sprinted their lap jumping, waving and fist pumping, towards the crowd. They oozed confidence, something they were lacking in the beginning. 

“Oh my god, wow! I don’t know what’s happened in the break but they have a new fire in their eyes, especially the captain! I don’t know what’s lit their fire but I’m not going to argue! Let’s go SBU!”.  
Just then regina walked into the room and stood beside Graham on the sideline. 

“Wait who’s that coming out the tunnel!  
It’s coach Mills!! She’s back! That would certainly explain the new enthusiasm we’re seeing! The crowd are elated”. 

The crowd started to chant repeatedly. “Long live the queen”. 

Regina smiled and waved royally. 

“Long live the queen! Long live the queen” 

Emma caught Reginas eye and smiled. Regina curtsied and the crowd went wild. 

The music stopped and the players took their places. Emma took her place upfront and squared up the the teams other captain for the toss up.  
Just before the ball went up.  
Emma whispered.  
“Your in trouble now”  
The other captain gulped. Emma threw one more wink towards Regina.  
Regina smirked and pointed her back to the game with one finger.  
Emma looked back just in time to hear the referee blow the whistle and throw the ball.  
Emma leapt into the air, the height she achieved was impressive. The adrenaline running through her veins was intense. She caught the ball and threw it behind her on the descent straight into Ruby’s waiting hands. Ruby faked right then Threw the ball skilfully behind her back to lily who took off down the court emma hot in her tail.  
Lily stopped just short of the basket on the left, blocked by the opposition she knew she couldn’t score from there, she looked to emma for help, bouncing the ball in place.  
Emma held her fist in the air with her thumb sticking out. Then Lilly knew what to do. She jumped as if to shoot and when The opposition jumped with her she dropped to one knee and rolled the ball behind her straight to ruby, ruby scooped up the ball threw it to emma who took her shot. “She shoots she scores” the commentator shouts. The team jump in the air. The crowd are on their feet, cheers echoing through the room. Emma hi fived lily. “Ok we’ve got ground to make up, few more like that!” Short celebration over they got straight back in position.  
It was the oppositions ball. The opposition took off passing down the court, they were fast but not fast enough, emma intercepted the ball and made her way down the court. She signalled again to the team left hand pinky in the air. The team lined up diagonally creating a line across the court. Emma threw the ball over the back of her head. Zelena caught the ball. Before bounce passing the ball down the line. The opposition stood in awe, giving emma the chance to make her way past the defence. She hooked round to the front and picked up the ball from Kathryn at the end of the row. She jumped and took her shot. She heard the crowd before she realised she had scored. The crowd were on their feet again, but there was no time to waste. the opposition picked up the ball and made their way down the court. The opposition took their shot, it missed the basket and bounced off the backboard, lily caught the rebound and took off towards the basket, she passed to Mulan, mulan passed to ruby, ruby to emma, emma back to lily who took the shot and scores!!!!  
“The tigers are on fire!!!!!!” The commentator shouts.  
The game went on with SBU dominating, ruby, lily and Kathryn all scoring!  
“Two more and were even emma shouts” eyeing up the score board.  
Emma took the ball and threw it to zelena, she dribbled down the court, she faked left and spun to her right, passing to emma. Emma stormed the defence and made it to the half way line, she tried to go left, but she was blocked, she tried right but same again, there was no one free. She could see the time slipping away. She decided to Just go for it the halfway line isn’t that far she reasoned. She jumped up and threw the ball. The room went silent, Everyone held their breath, it was like slow motion as the ball sailed across the court. Emma closed her eyes. She couldn’t look.  
Whoosh, and that was the sound of the ball slamming through the basket. Everyone was stunned, including emma herself. 

“Well this is certainly a different team to the first half, I don’t know what magic coach Mills worked but it’s working!” The commentator shouted. “Even stevens and with 3 minutes left on the clock we need to see something special, it’s all to play for”. 

“Time out” emma shouted. The timer stopped at 3 minutes. The team walked to the side, taking the precious few minutes for a breather and a drink.  
“What play are you thinking coach” emma asked.  
“That’s up to you captain, this is your game”. Regina replied.  
“I don’t want to risk another set piece unless we have to?” Emma said looking to the team for agreement.  
“Fair enough” ruby said  
The rest of the team nodded.  
“Finish them” Regina said.  
The team ran back onto the court. They settled in position. The whistle blew and Emma faked a throw to the left before throwing to the right, ruby caught the ball,  
Emma raised her hand into a peace sign and the girls instantly changed position. Mulan switched with ruby taking the ball. While the opposition covered ruby, mulan made her way down the left with the ball. As soon as the opposition realised what was happening the defenders were on mulan, they took the ball and scored.  
“God damn it, behind again. 2 minutes left”. Emma shouted. It’s was SBU’s ball. Lily threw from the side line straight into emmas open arms, emma thundered down the court, flanked by Kathryn, zelena and ruby. Emma threw the ball over her head to ruby. Just then number 4 ran straight into ruby taking her out. The whistle below.  
“Foul” the referee shouted. Ruby was awarded 2 free throws. She scored both which put them even again. Less than 2 minutes left. The timer was going down fast, both teams fighting for the last basket, for the title. Emma was exhausted, one last basket she whispered to herself, she managed to win the ball from the other team and went storming down the court, the crowd are on their feet the timer is down to seconds, 11,10,9 she looks left everyone is blocked... shes stuck... she can’t shoot, 8,7,6 she looks at ruby, and Signals for the trick shot they’ve been practicing, emma throws the ball off the backboard as hard as she can, it missed the basket but that’s fine, she’s not aiming for it then, it hits the backboard, ruby jumps and catches the ball, she throws it back off the backboard before dropping back to her feet. The seconds are ticking away the team turn round just in time to see emma get round the defenders and into a stronger position just in time to catch the flying ball jump and dunk it, just like in practice, emma swings off the basket before dropping to the floor. The buzzer goes and that’s it! They’ve won!!!!

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this!” The commentator shouts. Regina cheered the team from the sidelines she had seen this move in practice once or twice but it still wowed her every time. The whole crowd erupts and supporters flooded the court, SBU are handed the trophy. Emma and ruby are thrown in air by their team mates. Lily and Kathryn pop the champagne and spray the team.  
Emma is thrust the trophy filled with champagne, she takes a chug trying to memorise the moment and passes it to ruby, before looking for Regina In the crowd. She’s not on the sidelines, at last she notices her At the edge of the court, she turns and smiles before walking down the Tunnel.  
“Hey guys put me down” emma asks.  
Mulan and zelana drop emma to her feet and emma sprints in the direction of Regina, she’s made it halfway down the tunnel when she hears.  
“Regina wait!”  
She turns just in time have emma jump into her arms. Regina returns the hug and kisses her cheek. “I’m so proud of you my love. You were great out of there”.  
“Where are you going? This is your victory too”. Emma said.  
Regina opened her mouth to argue but emma cut her off with a seering kiss. She rests her head on Reginas and before Regina has chance to say anything more emma grabs her by the hand and pulls her back to the court.  
As soon as they get onto the court the crowd goes wild. The team hoist her into the air! Regina laughs.  
Just then killer queen starts playing over the speakers.  
“Take a bow your majesty” the announcer shouts.  
Still on the teams shoulders. Regina waves like the queen! Laughing. Emma looks up in awe. Catching Reginas eye, she bows. “Your majesty” she shouts laughing. 

After the celebrations were done the team shook hands with the opposition and got ready for the team photograph and official trophy ceremony.  
Regina looked on from the side with such pride.  
Just then the scout from the Boston’s pro team tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Regina, hi, I’m killian from the Boston pirates”.  
“Hello killian” Regina replied.  
“Great game. Very impressive”  
“Thankyou, I’m so proud of my girls”.  
Killian handed her a business card, “I was wondering if when you have a moment free you could give me a call”.  
“Of course, which of my team are you interested in scouting?” Regina asked.  
“A lot of them but actually but I’ve already spoken to them, this card is for you, it’s you I’m interested in. We’ve been looking for a new coach for a while now, and the way you turned this team round in the final quarter and what you’ve done for the past few seasons, well the pirates would be lucky to have you”.  
Reginas jaw dropped.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah like I say I’ve been watching you for a while now. You’re a good coach technically and well.. inspirationally too. That’s what we need in Boston. Just think about it no pressure”. Killian smiled and walked away.  
“Regina” she heard her name being shouted. “Photo time” lily shouted.  
Regina jogged up beside emma for the team picture”. Grinning from  
Ear to ear. After the photo, Regina was handed a microphone from nowhere.  
“Speach” the team shouted.  
Regina smiled!  
“Well I didn’t have anything prepared but, what I will say is I’m so proud of my girls. I know many of you will have heard the rumours but I can confirm this will be my last game here at SBU, along with many of the team members here today Buy what a way to go out! Am I right?!?! We did it!!! Well done to all! And what a fantastic crowd we have had tonight!”  
The crowd went wild. Regina handed the microphone to ruby.  
“Drinks at the SU, let’s celebrate this win in style!!!!!!!”  
As they walked back to the changing rooms Regina heard her name being called again, this time by gold.  
“Listen I think I’ve been a bit hasty with this whole thing and after that performance I think we can work out a way to make this work”  
“I’m sorry what?” Regina asked gold.  
“We want you back regina”  
“I think I’ll pass Robert, I’ve had a better offer. Good luck!”  
Regina walked away with a smile on her face. Leaving gold stunned. She was excited for the future. A new job. Finally being able to be with emma in public. Things were really starting to fall into place. 

To top things off, she had heard that Robin had been taken into custody in connection with money laundering. All those business trips suddenly made sense. Making the rich richer she scoffed, she was glad he was no longer in her life.

The next few weeks flew over. Emma graduated and Regina attended as her official plus one. Regina accepted a position as head coach of the Boston pirates alongside emma and ruby the teams newest recruits. They had secured a new apartment in Boston and had a week to settle in before the hard work began. Regina watched as emma packed up the car, contemplating The events of the last year, She’d been through a lot, a life threatening car accident, losing her memories, a break up, another accident, losing her job, getting a new job, but throughout it all emma had been her contestant, even when times were tough and she couldn’t remember a thing emma was there, patiently waiting, her true love, her soulmate, her saviour. Not bad for an evil queen she thought. 

“Hey Regina you coming or what?”  
“I’ll be right there dear” Regina said locking up taking one last look at the place where she found her happy ending. 

The end.


End file.
